A Thousand Palettes
by amethyst-ice22
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi was just normal, maybe a bit lower than that, but he had the inexplicable ability to perceive and create beauty. Not that his classmates needed to know that, but just like all secrets, everything will be revealed in due time.
1. Sienna Red

**A/N: ****READ. THANKS. DAFFODILS. **Anyways, how have you been everyone? It's really really good to be back! Haha! I'm really sorry for being away for so long. Also, nobody needs to worry about me abandoning my stories. I'm just really busy these days, but! In a few days, classes would end, giving way to my most favorite holiday of the year! Christmas is just around the corner, and on that day, I would be updating most of my stories. I wouldn't promise though, but I will do my best. Thank you so much for all the support! I hope you like this story too. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Sienna Red<strong>

He lightly flicked his wrist to the left, letting the mixture of colors seep in before swirling the red-orange oil colors on his canvass. With a flourish, the barks of the sienna wood and tendrils of the flowers he was working on for the past hour lay completed before him. Tsuna leaned back; a small smile graced his lips, his eyes appraising the painting that stared back at him. He looked up and let his gaze wander his backyard—his most favoured place in his house.

In regards to his wishes, his mother had some workers create a canopy shade – where he was sitting in now – overlooking the whole of the garden. It was a gift for his sixteenth birthday which he was celebrating with his mother in a few hours. His eye softened, taking in the scenery of his home with saddened eyes. It was saddening, truth be told, to spend one's birthday with none but family. Yes, he was grateful. For once, however, he wanted to spend the day he was born with friends, which he, unfortunately, did not have.

The small brunet's shoulders sagged, letting them lean on his wooden chair, letting out a small puff of air as he sighed. His gaze found itself back on his painting before a small smile lit up his soft features. At least, he had this kind of hobby. A piece of himself he loved dearly—drawing. It wasn't just drawing actually, but painting, sketching, and just creating things in general. In his mother's words, 'making things beautiful.'

It had been something he picked up way when he was younger, about five, give or take. Since young, he had been fascinated with things that were full of life, filled with colors, and just things that glowed in his eyes. His appreciation for nature may have been a deciding factor but the pure brilliance of his mother's smile when he made something for her always urged him on. It was a sort of pleasant warmth that coursed through his veins when his mother sincerely praised him. Tsuna couldn't help it but all his life, he tried to always please his mother, because they had no one else but each other.

His father, always away for work, had his strong mother depressed at times. He hated seeing her without a smile on her face, and so with the innocence of a child and the fervour of his desire, he started to draw. The brunet never really thought he had talent for it, but he knew beauty when he saw one, and turn that beauty into reality.

Tsuna knew that after high school, he would be entering college with an Art major or something of the like. His mother fully supported him, that's why there was no doubt that art will be his life in the near future. It sounded simple and just mundane, if he could say so himself. Not many artists earn good money but he didn't care about such things. All he wanted was that someday, he could show everyone his art that his mother loved so much. Maybe, it could put a smile on someone else's face too.

"Tsu-kun! I'm home! Could you help me with the groceries?" His mother's calls rang clearly from inside the house. Tsuna paused with his musings, shaking his head as he did. It was time for him to help his mother. Loitering around and letting her do all the work for his birthday wasn't right. He sighed before taking one last glance at his painting. Someday…for sure…he would definitely show them. But not now though, this miniscule ability of his would be his little secret until he was confident enough to show others his works as well.

…

Tsuna sat at the far corner of the room, quietly listening to his teacher's droning. It was another school day and another boring one at that. To be honest, he had never been good in academics, sports…and everything else in general. He sighed, depressed. He couldn't even talk to people. _I really am pathetic. _

"Alright class, the participants for the upcoming contest needs to be nominated, so be sure to vote for the right representative for your class. Winning would enable our class to go to the field trip next week!" His teacher gushed excitedly, along with the whistles, and hoorays of his classmates.

Right, in his school, there were weird traditions. One was the field trip his teacher mentioned. For some reason, their principal adored holding field trips. 'It was a means of recreation and every student deserved to rest,' was what he said on their freshmen orientation. There were about five field trips a year, all in different locations with different themes; however, offers such as those had certain twists. Their field trips were no different.

Their principal firmly believed that a prize must be gained through hard work. And this is where the contests come in. The contests ranged from a sport event, singing contest, float building, to pageants. There were ten sections each for every grade level. Meaning only one section would be given the chance to attend the field trips, since only one section at a time could attend the field trips. Thus, a contest must be held for every upcoming field trip to know which section for every grade level would be allowed to attend.

Another definite rule was that once a specific section had won, that section would not be allowed to attend the next one. This gives the other sections the chance to compete for the prize—the field trip. Now, usually students wouldn't be hyped up for field trips, in their case, however, it was the total opposite. Field trips were highly coveted since the principal made it a point to make it the ultimate luxury retreat for the sections who won.

Students wouldn't pass up the chance to have fun and be complete idiots, right? Right. That was the case for 2-D, his section. His classmates had been hyped up for this, because the field trip next week would be the fifth one in the year, meaning they only had one more chance to attend this year. They haven't won once, and this year, they were resolved to win since the field trip would be in Osaka and would last for about a month due to the summer break in two weeks.

Tsuna sighed and slumped on his chair. It wasn't as if he would enjoy himself if they did win. Who was he going to enjoy it with? He looked around him and watched as his classmates chatted with each other excitedly, all but him. He looked down at his desk and clenched his fists. It was just the same thing again.

"Now, I'll let you decide amongst yourselves who you want to represent our class. Remember this pageant is where everything is at stake! Choose wisely! The theme of the pageant is 'Beauty and Strength.' You could even hold a pageant among yourselves so you could decide who should enter tomorrow's contest." Haruka-sensei smiled one last time before walking out of the room, leaving the class in total chaos. Tsuna settled his hand on his desk, and leaned his cheek on his fisted hand as he looked outside the window. _Just go with the flow, huh?_

"So who should we choose, huh? We might get beaten by 2-F since they have Kyoyo-chan!" A girl shouted over the noise and he couldn't help but listen. Right, Sasagawa Kyoko, the most popular girl in their sophomore year. Tsuna had to admit they were right. Kyoko was pretty, friendly, and gentle. Any guy would definitely want to date her. Their chances now seemed to dwindle by the second.

"That's true but I really want to win, damn it! You don't get to go on field trips for a month!" A chorus of agreement resounded in the room, and Tsuna wished he could just go home. To be honest, he didn't want his class to win. This field trip would just be torture for a loner and loser like him.

"Why don't we just hold a pageant like Haruka-sensei suggested? Let the girls prim up and then we hold a contest before we vote?" The brunet knew they'd come to that decision as well. It was the best choice, after all.

"Yeah, why not? We can do what we like today since all the other classes are preparing for the pageant tomorrow. We could just ask the theatre club to help with our makeup and costume, right girls?" Shina, the class president asked and all the girls could only nod in unison. Tsuna watched everything with disinterested eyes. Why did he even go to class today? The sound of a chair clattering loudly caught his attention, and so did everyone else in the room. A silver-haired teen stood, a fierce scowl marred his otherwise handsome features.

"Tsk. This is stupid. I won't join this fuck fest." He growled out before walking out of the classroom. Everyone stayed silent, not knowing how to react before another chair was pushed back.

"Haha. Go on, don't worry, Gokudera and I will be at the voting later. Good luck girls!" He stated cheerily before following the same route the previous teen went to. Tsuna watched him go, sighing in relief when they left. Gokudera Hayato and Yamamato Takeshi, respectively, the trouble combination of their class. They were highly popular though, the silver-haired one for his smarts and good looks, and the black-haired one for his athletic prowess and friendly personality. In other words, they were people out of his league.

"Anyway, let's gather here again after three hours to let the girls prepare, and oh right." Shina stopped before smirking; she looked towards the left, her disposition alerting Tsuna of her tendencies again.

"Miura-san, please make sure you don't appear to the pageant wearing an eggplant costume, alright?" Mocking laughter and snickers went about, and Tsuna could only look at her in sympathy. It had been like this for a year already. Though Tsuna was a loner, it was better than being bullied like the way they were doing to Miura Haru. It wasn't even right for her to receive this mockery. Well, he was bullied from time to time; he was called Dame-Tsuna, after all. In her case, however, to embarrass her for something so trivial was unreasonable.

Last year, when the contest for the second field trip was being held, Haru dressed up in an eggplant costume since they were told to dress up creatively, which she did. It ended badly though since the costume got ripped halfway the dance number she was doing. From then on, she had been picked on, endlessly and shamefully. It died down when Kyoko became best friends with Haru. For Shina, however, it wasn't something meant to be forgotten.

A frown settled on his lips as the class dispersed, leaving only Haru and him in class. Tsuna watched as she patted her cheeks, trying to cool her reddened cheeks. She stood slowly and walked out, his gaze following her form as she disappeared. The brunet sighed, leaning on his chair before looking out, now, what does he do?

Two hour passed by in a jiffy, and Tsuna could only barely keep his eyes open, even when some students started piling up in his classroom. He watched, as the girls of his class gushed over each other's clothes, and makeup, while the guys checked them out. _Same old, same old. _The mini pageant of their class would start in another hour or so, it wouldn't be strange to come in a bit earlier to practice what they had to say. That's why it came as a surprise to him, when after another thirty minutes, Haru hadn't showed up. All the girls were already present, why was she still not there?

"I guess Miura-san chickened out. Maybe, she had nothing to wear that would suit her 'eggplant' tastes." They laughed amongst themselves, while he glared at them slightly. Haru Miura was a nice person, and was bubbly to boot. She might be a bit strange but she was kind, and helped him many times too when he was being made fun of. Tsuna pursed his lips in dismay before standing up quietly, and walking out of his class, unable to take anymore. He should just find Haru, instead, maybe he could help her in some way.

Within minutes, he found himself standing outside the theatre club's costume room, having the faintest feeling that she was there. And he was right on the dot, as he heard muffled sobs from inside. Cautiously, he walked in and quietly peeked, only to see Haru on the floor, crying as she held onto a tattered dress. He felt angered and saddened. How could people be so petty? The mascara ran down her face, her cheeks too red, and all in all she just looked like a mess.

"Haru's…ugly…hic." Tsuna bit his lip and clenched his fists before sighing. He didn't want to do this, but he wasn't as heartless as to leave her there. Glancing at the watch on the far side, he surmised, he had about twenty more minutes. _Just enough time. _Honestly, he didn't know what he was about to do, but to hell with it. Looking around, he spotted a cow's head, and without further ado, he shoved it on his head, and breathed in. _It was now or never._

Tsuna walked out, careful not to frazzle her any further. She looked up and watched him curiously, not finding it strange in the slightest, that someone with a cow's head costume was being worn, and that person was walking towards her. The brunet smiled slightly, Haru Miura really was a peculiar girl. He leaned on one knee before her, mindful of his proximity, and gently wiped a tear from her face. Haru sniffed slightly and his eyes softened.

"Don't worry, Haru. I'll make you beautiful so just close your eyes and trust me, ok?" Haru nodded, quickly wiping her tears away, and grinned brightly at him.

"Haru trusts you, desu!" Tsuna chuckled from inside the cow's head, and quickly stood, his eyes roaming the vicinity, taking in all the materials he could use. He looked down at her, assessing her from head to toe before nodding.

"Now then, we don't have time, I need to fix you up now." She nodded and stood, staring at him curiously. For the last time, Tsuna looked around, making sure no one else was within sight.

"I'll make you beautiful but promise me that when I'm doing so, you wouldn't open your eyes." He said seriously. It wouldn't do good if someone found out that he was helping a girl dress up, and he was a guy to boot. Tsuna has never tried this. It would be the first and last time he did.

"Haru promises, cow-san!" Tsuna smiled once again, swallowing in a sigh of relief before his eyes hardened, staring at her determinedly. _I can do this. _

…

"I, Shina Murasaki, chose to present myself as a princess. Yes, cliché, but the thing is, princesses aren't just petty little daffodils waiting to be rescued, they were born to one day be queens—queens that would uphold the hand of the highest ruling monarch of the land. Just like princesses, every girl is just the same. We aren't born just to be protected, but to support as well." Almost everyone in class clapped at her frivolous speech, and Gokudera could only frown and turn away in disgust. As pretty as her words are, her personality was jack. She was an absolute fake and hearing her voice grated on his nerves.

"You'll grow wrinkles if you keep frowning like that. Haha." Yamamoto laughed carefree beside him, and he snarled in return. This pageant was absolutely stupid. The only reason he attended was because the possibility of being away from his sister for a month. If attending this stupid thing was all it took, then by all means he would attend.

"Now, let's start voting soon." Yamamoto looked around, noticing something amiss, only to realize one thing.

"Aren't we going to wait for Miura-san?" He piped up cheerfully and as if a veil had been removed, they started looking around.

"I think she didn't want to be a part of this, she just stayed in the costume room. We must start voting soon, classes would end in an hour." Shina supplied as she seated herself down. A murmur of agreement was heard, and Yamamoto could only shrug. His gaze swept the room again, just to confirm, and he nodded once.

"Nah Gokudera, where's Sawada?"

"Tsk. The heck should I know?"

"Alright, we'll be passing a box soon so drop the paper with the name of your vote. We'll tally the votes af-"the door to their classroom opened once again, and they all turned to the intruder only to be stumped speechless. Haru stood there, dressed in a Juliet dress, her hair, however, wasn't in the usual customary Juliet braid. Instead, her mid-back hair was curled at the ends, and her face made up.

Yes, she looked beautiful but what stood out was her face. Her eyes were painted with different shades of pink and white, outlining her round eyes carefully. A pink sapphire shone on her forehead held up by pearl beads, misleading people that she had an expensive headpiece over her head, when in fact, it was all cosmetics. Everyone stared at Haru as she stood in front, her countenance once weak, now firm. On her upper cheek, a small butterfly with an array of colors on its wings - ranging from purple to emerald green - seem to come alive. She held up the sword clutched in her right hand in front of her, staring straight ahead.

"I, Miura Haru, present myself as a lady. A true lady isn't about being a damsel-in-distress and it isn't being pretty while holding up mannerisms. A true lady isn't always being beautiful, while adorned with expensive gems and stones, and be only a supporting hold of a gentleman. A true lady is one that is able to fight when the time comes that she needs to stand up for herself, and shines with her own inner strength." Haru finished, and a long pause of silence reigned before claps, and full blown cheering were heard. Haru smiled, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment, as her classmates rooted for her. Through it all, Tsuna smiled from the doorway, the cow head he had borrowed from the costume room held in his hands.

"It's a bit rough, but it seems okay…" Tsuna trailed off. Honestly, it's the first time he used cosmetics but the eye shadows were like watercolour, and were easy to use. The dress was just a makeshift one, since the dress in Haru's hands was already too torn up. He needed to make quick work with what he had, which were only a ripped dress, extra cloth, some beads, and lace. A Juliet dress with layers of cloth, scarlet and ruffled at the end was what he came up with. It turned out well, he guessed.

It was the first time he did things like these. Tsuna smiled a bit before walking away. Classes were almost over, and with all the commotion of his classmates, he was able to sneak in and out with his bag. He didn't need to stay any longer, though he had to return the cow head first. He stopped momentarily, looking back one last time at Haru. A little part of his art had been seen, but at least it would still be his little secret. Or so he thought.

"Gokudera…" Yamamoto whispered and said man could only nod. They turned around simultaneously, their eyes focused on one empty desk, and it only belonged to one person.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, huh?"

…

He watched with keen eyes as a bob of brown hair emerged from the school buildings. From what he knew, the class bell had not rang yet. Why was he up and about, and was that a cow's head? His eyes narrowed, and the faintest smiles graced his lips.

"Byakuran-san, we should get going. Bluebell is causing a riot in our classroom." Shoichi called out from behind him. He turned around and smiled cheekily. His eyes bright in the light, and his redheaded friend didn't fail to miss that.

"You seem to be in a good mood, Byakuran-san." He only closed his eyes in return, curved into crescents just like they always were.

"You may be right, Sho-chan." _You really are. _He whistled away as he walked towards his classroom, leaving his friend behind. Shoichi looked down, only to see the last of a ponytail disappearing around the corner. He looked back at Byakuran, and could only sigh in return. Why did he have a feeling that their last year in Namimori High wouldn't be as uneventful as the years before?

* * *

><p>What do you think? :) Should I continue? Haha I still would though! Anyways, please <strong>R&amp;R! <strong>


	2. Lascivious White

**A/N: READ. THANKS. PEPPER. **Anyway, thanks everyone! For supporting this, I really thank you. I didn't know there were a few 10027 fans here and there. I hope you like this story in the end. Also, sorry for the delays in replies. I will as soon as the break starts and for those who read '**Fleeting Chances,**' I'll send the photo of Feia to you as soon as you PM me with your email addresses, thanks! :)

**P.S. **For any grammatical errors, I would surely correct them soon. A long quiz and three more assignments await me you see. Adios! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Lascivious White<strong>

Tsuna sat down, his knees tucked underneath him, fidgeting nervously as he surveyed his room.

"Sawada-san! You have a really messy room, desu!" That was the main reason why he was so unsettled. Haru sat before him, happily looking around his room, unaware of the turmoil of emotions within him, she had caused. Seriously, why was she even here? And how in hells' name did she find out where he lived? From what he knew, no one knows where he lived, except the school administration and the student council, perhaps.

The clink of porcelain snapped him away from his boggling thoughts, his senses now alert. The brunet looked at her warily. He couldn't even believe he was at her room once he got back. His mother was way too trusting. If he knew this was going to happen, he wouldn't have stayed so long at the store where he frequented for art supplies. Haru smiled at him from where he sat, and he could only flush from embarrassment. What did she want? With trembling fingers, he sipped from his own cup.

"Sawada-san, let's get to the point. You're cow-san, aren't you?" His tea splattered from his mouth, spraying Haru a bit, as he coughed violently. Tears sprung from his eyes while he valiantly tried to stop his coughing fit. Tsuna looked up at Haru's grinning face - unaffected by his disgusting display - his incredulity of the situation showing on his face.

"Ha-hi! I guess, I'm right, desu!" She gleefully laughed, while his brain tried hard to comprehend, what was happening. _What the-?_

"M-Miura-san! H-How did y-you—no! I-It's not wh-"Haru held up a hand, abruptly stopping his rambling. She grinned at him once again. She looked to the side, her gaze on his window, before turning to him once again. Her face, once so lively, now too demure, and too confusing for him to comprehend. She stared at him for a bit longer before opening her mouth.

"Haru knew it was you, Sawada-san. Aside from the fact that you were the only one missing during the time I was presenting myself, no one else would stand up and help me. Aside from Kyoko, that is." She laughed small, as if embarrassed, and Tsuna could only look at her, wondering what he should even be thinking about in this situation.

Alright, maybe, he wanted to face palm himself for going home earlier than anyone else, but he didn't think it would raise suspicion. He was ignored for most of his life, and he didn't think that leaving school early would make a vastly difference. It seems he wasn'y right though. The brunet looked down at his clenched fists, debating for a moment, before deciding to push through with what he was thinking.

"H-How…" He bit his lower lip in uncertainty. "…could you be so sure?" His voice was small, and he was sure Haru would definitely make fun of him for sounding so cowardly, yet she only smiled wide.

"Haru likes Sawada-san, so it's only natural for Haru to know if the person she likes is near or not." She chanced a gaze at him, and guffawed loudly, when she saw him blushing madly, his face a fierce red.

"Hieeeeee! W-What did y-you -say!" _What the hell? _He was only letting days pass as he had always done. 'Just go with the flow,' like what other people would say, so how come his mundane day was turning out like this? First, he risked having his secret out, which unfortunately, was revealed to one person, and now, he was being confessed to? _Ugh. My head hurts. _

"It's true, desu! Haha!" She laughed once again, and he could only look at her, as if she had grown another head. Tsuna sighed heavily, it's not as if everything was going to change if he actually did stress over this. He only had one minor concern.

"A-Ano…M-Miura-san?" She perked up and stared at him expectantly.

"Yes?" The brunet fidgeted on his seat once again, his doubt lingering at the back of his mind.

"W-Would you…would you please keep this a secret?" Tsuna kept his head down as Haru scrutinized him from where she sat. He couldn't help it. He wasn't used to talking to people and to ask her to keep a secret for him when they were nothing but merely acquaintances, he would just be pushing his luck. Besides, the only reason he helped her and had the courage to do what he did, was because he couldn't bear seeing someone getting hurt like that, and he owed her. Well that, and the cow head he had covered his face with, which he still was unable to return, concealed his identity.

"Haru won't ask why you want to keep it a secret, but…" The slight pause had him lifting his head, his gaze now on her figure. Haru scratched the side of her face, looking a bit hesitant, just the way he did a few minutes before.

"I have a favour to ask, you see." Tsuna looked at her curiously before nodding his assent, wanting to hear said request, which Haru supplied him with. When she did, though, his eyes were as round as saucers, unable to keep in his shock.

"EHHHHH?"

…

"Sho-chan, is everything in order for tomorrow?" Said man turned to his friend, nodding once before resuming his work. Byakuran leaned back on his seat, his mind trying to envision what he still had to do. The door opened, and his attention was quickly grasped by the sudden intruder. He smiled cheekily, his eyes curved into crescents as he took in his uninvited guest.

"If it isn't Reborn, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, hmm sensei?" His words were taunting—mocking and he didn't miss the hidden intentions behind them. He pulled his fedora down his face, the shadow caused by the apparel hiding half of his face.

"I'm not in the mood, brat. I want you to investigate for me." Now, _that _caught his attention. It wasn't every day that the elusive and sadistic teacher of the seniors graced his room. This would mean only one thing, and the implication of the things he had yet to know, had his curiosity piqued.

"Hmm…and that would be?" Lighting a cigarette, Reborn blew a puff leisurely, before settling his gaze on his, boring holes into his form. Byakuran didn't even flinch in the slightest. He was used to this kind of behaviour from this man.

"A while ago, class 2-D had their own mini pageant to choose their representative. It seems their decision became unanimous when the winner showed up, all dressed and made up." Reborn stopped before sitting down on a sofa nearby. He knew that he had the full attention of the cheeky bastard of a student already.

"The girl was wearing something that was not from the drama club. My lackey kept complaining that a dress was missing but it wasn't the one the girl was wearing. Aside from that, a piece from a costume was missing." Reborn blew another puff of smoke and Byakuran smirked, his mind already working on the countless possibilities that his hunch was correct.

"And that would be?" His teacher leaned back and smirked at him.

"A cow's head."

…

"Oh my, really Haru-chan? What a sweetheart!" Tsuna sagged down his seat, his mother gushing as they ate, happily chatting with his new found _friend._ He just wanted a hole to swallow him up, and let him rest in peace forever, but it seemed impossible with his current situation. It wasn't even funny.

"You should stay for the night, Haru-chan. It's already dark so just phone your parents, ok?" Haru beamed at Tsuna's mother, her joy escalating at the highest of levels. She was able to stay here and be with the person she liked, however, more than that…she glanced to where he sat, quietly eating his dinner. She closed her eyes in excitement, she just couldn't wait!

Dinner came and passed quickly, leaving Tsuna in his room by himself, contemplating silently. What Haru had asked from his was really too much, and by doing that, it could threaten the secret he had been keeping for so long. Besides, he wasn't ready yet. He straightened on his bed, when his door opened, revealing Haru in his mother's pajamas—she'll be sleeping in the guest room.

"Tsuna-san?" She called out and he made a small noise of acknowledgement. During the span of a few hours, Haru insisted they drop the formalities, and though he was reluctant, he acquiesced. It felt good somehow, to be a little close to someone other than her mother. She sat down by his low table and grinned at him.

"So, what's your answer, Tsuna-san?" He stared at her before sighing once again. He had never sighed so much in his life.

"Tell me, Haru-san. Why…why do you want to win so much? And what makes you so sure that we'll win if I do this?" Tsuna stared at her seriously. He didn't want to do this, and he would never want to do it willingly. She met his gaze, her eyes softening before turning away, her gaze finding his window once again. Really, was this even the goofy and peculiar Miura Haru he had come to know?

"I want…" Haru clenched her fists before breathing in, she flashed Tsuna watery smile. "…I want to be able to enjoy my last days in Namimori, Tsuna-san…" She paused and his eyes widened. _What? _ It couldn't be now, was it?

"My mother wants me to study at her Alma Mater, and we're moving soon, so it would be more convenient. And I'm sure that definitely…we would win…if you were the one who fixed me up for tomorrow." She smiled at him…so sincere and just so trusting; he had to turn away a bit. He felt heavy and a bit shaken. To think his somewhat, first friend would be going away as soon as he had met her, and for her to have so much confidence in him, when he had none for himself...he couldn't understand. They stayed in silence, before he quickly stood, startling Haru with the sudden movement.

"Fine, I'll do it, but it would still be our secret, ok Haru-san?" Tsuna smiled softly at her, eliciting a blush from her flushed cheeks. Her eyes wide as she stood as well, still unable to believe he actually accepted.

"Eh? Tsuna-san? Are you sure? Why?" The flurry of questions flew from her mouth, unable to stop herself. Tsuna sighed, shaking his head, before smiling at her once again, and uttering the words she would always cherish.

"It's the least I could do for my very first friend."

…

Class 2-D was in uproar, for one, the competition was already starting, and even 2-F, their strongest competitor had already presented Sasagawa Kyoko. The other one, their representative was still missing. They couldn't even get a hold of Miura Haru, since her number was out of coverage. The girls were screaming at each other, blaming the other for the commotion, while the boys tried to calm them down. Gokudera and Yamamoto stood by the side-lines, refusing to join in the commotion.

"The competition's tight. They all look pretty." Yamamoto whistled as he stared at the stage. It was true though, almost every girl was made up, as if they were going to be attending the grandest ball of their lives. They were beautiful, yes, but wasn't the theme of the competition, 'Beauty and Strength?'

From what he could see, they were all just beautiful with nothing to back it up. Their answer to the question, what beauty and strength were, was unsatisfactory. A dress and makeup do not embody today's theme. Before long, it had become boring—redundant. The only reason he stayed out here, instead of the classroom, was because of the unbearable noise his classmates were making.

"This is fucking stupid. Where the hell is that fucking woman? We're next, damn it!" Gokudera raged from behind him and he could only laugh amusedly.

"You're forgetting something, Gokudera." Yamamoto admonished and he could only scoff.

"Yeah yeah, that other brat too." They turned to the stage as the contestant before their class went down the stage.

"Now, we would like to call on 2-D's representative, Miura Haru!" The announcer boomed from the stage, and along were the cheers of the audience watching. Haru's parents looked around, as silence reigned among the crowd. What was going on? The announcer on stage looked around as well before deciding to call out once again.

"Miura Haru? Please come on stage this instant!" Class 2-D looked out from their classroom window in horror. Their representative was still not there, and now their chance to win, had just gone down the drain within an instant. Shina screeched loudly before stomping outside. If she could right now, she would wring that girl's neck until she choked and died. After she floored her yesterday with the class' pageant, she had the gall not to appear? _The nerve of that bitch! _She stopped before the stage, going up slowly, before taking the microphone from the announcer on the stage.

"We apologize for the inconvenience. I, Murasaki Shina, Class 2-D's president would like to say that Miura Haru would not be able to make it." She bowed before the audience and the table of judges. Inside, she was raging inside. To think the Student Council president, Byakuran, saw her in this state. Her one ultimate love! _Damn it all! _

"Maa, we can't accept that Murasaki-chan. Everyone here came for this sacred event, you know." He smiled at her, and it took all her sheer will not to drool. He was really too handsome for his own good.

"I'm sorry but, Miura Haru is n-"

"Wait! Haru-chan is on her way here! There was a slight mishap but please reconsider!" Kyoko panted slightly, her hands on the stage, staring at Shina.

"She's late. It would be unfair to let her go on stage." Another judge piped up from the table. It was their head teacher and Kyoko had nothing to say against that.

"Maa, we'll give her fifteen minutes. It's time for lunch too. It's best we have a break now." Another judge piped up. Kyoko smiled brightly at the head of the Disciplinary Committee, Dino Cavallone.

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed with utter joy, and Shina could only look on, her anger rising once again. _Damn that Miura Haru. _Causing such a commotion when she didn't even deserve it in the least. She went down the stage and stomped towards their classroom. Seriously if that girl didn't come within the allotted time, she'll make her life living hell next school year.

People dispersed quickly and went to the different booths lined along the school. Within moments, they're the only ones remaining. Dino leaned back on his chair and grinned.

"Is there any particular reason why you're so forgiving today, Byakuran?" Said man chuckled lowly, his eyes flashing for a second. He turned to Dino, his face leaning against his open palm.

"Hmm...I'm experimenting, Dino-chan." He uttered coyly, and for him, it could only mean one thing.

"Finally found your target?" Byakuran looked up the stage, his face now covered by his peculiar white hair which was in a gentle hue of lavender. His eyes were hidden from view when he answered.

"Ah."

…

"I-I'm sorry, Haru-chan…I can't anymore…" A heavy thump fell on the floor and Haru was left standing in all her fineries as she stared at Tsuna passed out on the floor.

"Eeeeeek! Tsuna-san fainted! Mama! Mama! Tsuna fai-"A soft touch on her shoulder stopped her from moving. She looked behind her only to see Tsuna's mother softly smiling at her, a finger on her lips, telling her to be silent. She nodded reluctantly.

"Tsuna-kun really pushed himself. I'm sure he'll be asleep for a while." Her face fell but Nana only shook her head.

"Don't look so down. Tsuna did all he could for his very first friend. You should be proud, sweetheart. Look at you, you look marvellous, my dear." Haru gratefully smiled at her, then looked at Tsuna, before a gentle smile graced her lips. She kneeled down and gently petted the wild, soft, brown mane.

"Thank you, Tsuna-san." A clap resounded behind her and she turned around.

"Now, now dear. It's my turn to do something for you. Let me drive you to school, ok?" Haru nodded enthusiastically, following Tsuna's mother out. She looked behind her one last time, before walking down the stairways, her trail gliding along her every movement.

Before long, she was standing in front of her school, waving her goodbye to Nana. She breathed in deeply, her eyes determined, not minding the stares she was receiving. She was, after all, in a long brown cape and barefooted.

"I'll make you proud, Tsuna-san. I promise."

…

"Now then, is everyone fired up for today's contest?" The announcer shouted from the stage, eliciting cheers of excitement from the crowd.

"Let's start with the latecomer, class 2-D's Miura Haru! Are you there?" He called out as the crowd silently waited. Class 2-D waited with bathed breath and before long, a voice piped in.

"I'm here! Sorry for the long wait, desu!" She shouted cheerfully and from behind, she came out, and slowly walked up the stage. Silence followed her and if she wasn't so confident right now, she would have stopped dead in her tracks. However, she had already decided, that she will push through with this, no matter what. She stopped before the announcer, carefully cradling the microphone in her hands. She stared on, briefly smiling at her parents who stared at her, shocked.

"I'm Miura Haru and I'm representing class 2-D. I apologize for being late." She bowed low and the cheers boomed loud, startling her as she stood quickly.

Byakuran stared at her with widened eyes. She was…breath-taking… It wasn't the girl itself. It was what she wore, and everything that she was bearing in front of them. She only had on a simple white, silk dress, ending above her knees, and a long trail glided behind her. Her empire cut dress had a few sequins and lace around the chest area but what stood out was her wings. It looked so…real…

"My, my…" Dino whispered from beside him, equally taken aback. His eyes were glued to her wings and the markings on her body. The butterfly wings were painted beautifully with an array of colors. Blue, red, yellow, purple, green, indigo, and orange.

The swirls and layered pattern of the butterfly wings were painted in a way that each color came out sharply. They were translucent and shined against the light of day, and he could only wonder if they were real. On the front of her chest, near her upper shoulder, a detailed orange gladiolus - its petals all spread wide and glowing on her chest - was drawn to perfection. _How did she do that?_ On her bare arms and her feet, a few petals were painted as well, along with long lines, the same colors as her wings.

"Maa, Dino-chan, if you keep your mouth open like that, who knows what would come inside. Want my tongue in there?" Byakuran goaded and the blond Italian didn't need any more prompting. Dino closed his mouth quickly, shivering slightly at his friend's threat.

"That wasn't funny, Byakuran." He only smiled, his eyes curved into crescents. He took the mic from the head teacher.

"Now, Miura-chan, mind telling me what beauty and strength mean for you?" Haru smiled and closed her eyes. Quietly, she recalled what Tsuna had told her last night. Today, her answer would be what Tsuna thought of their theme. She was only here in his stead, presenting his masterpiece to the best of her abilities.

"I believe it is freedom. We are born in this world to have the freedom to do what we want; however, many are tied down by so many choices, opinions, and people, that in the end we decide to walk down the path of regret. Strength and beauty, I believe, come hand in hand. To be free and move forward and gain the capabilities to fulfill one's own dreams, I think that is what strength and beauty are."

Dino smiled at her response. _Not bad. _Byakuran, however, was still not done. It was the first time he asked a contestant more than one question. It was unprecedented but not surprising. She was, by far, the most creative of the bunch when it came to her clothing. That, and the answer too.

"Miura-chan, could you tell me what your wings and the markings on your body represent?" She smiled bright. She was waiting for this, for these wings and markings on her body were what she was most proud of.

"These wings represent countless possibilities. Each color is represented by an attribute of the sky and its characteristic. Would you mind if I expand my explanation further?" The judges nodded simultaneously, and she could only close her eyes, as she tried to remember every single thing her friend told her.

"Red represents the storm—the wind; one that fiercely blows away everything. Blue represents the rain—the one that washes away everything. The sun, yellow, is the one that illuminates the sky and breaks down everything in the way. Green for lightning, the one that harshly strikes everything. Purple is for the floating cloud—the one that cannot be caught and walks its own path. Indigo is for the mist—the one that makes something out of nothing and makes nothing out of something. And finally orange…the sky—the one that embraces and accepts all."

Haru confidently stated, her eyes still closed, reciting from memory, Tsuna's own words. She opened her eyes and stared at the crowd, cheering for her. Byakuran stared at her with narrowed eyes. He knew it, something was amiss, and it wouldn't take long before he knew what it was. Nothing gets by him, after all. He raised the microphone to his lips once again.

"Why did you choose to use the sky to represent you, Miura-chan?" She grinned; a simple sentence entered her mind with the sudden query.

"_Isn't the sky limitless, unattainable, and forever free?" _

She couldn't agree more and with those same words, she answered the judge. She breathed out of relief when the judge finally thanked her, and placed down his microphone, and along with it were the crowd's cheers much louder than before. She closed her eyes. _Thank you, Tsuna-san. _She opened her wine-tinted eyes, and as she looked around her, she knew from there, she had won. And what do you know? She did.

…

"A-Ano…B-Byakuran-san?"

"Yes, Sho-chan?" Shoichi really tried not to flinch when his friend's eyes were on him. He smiled hesitantly in return.

"Could you please stop smiling like a lunatic? Our council members are having a hard time concentrating, you see." Gasps of indignation were heard, and all the other members of the council could only look, on as the president and the vice-president stared each other down.

"Whatever you say, Sho-chan." Byakuran hummed to himself, stuffing his mouth with marshmallows as he turned away from him. Shoichi sighed in relief, massaging his forehead as he did. He really didn't even what to think what his president had said to the class 2-D representative.

She looked shaken, and it didn't take a genius to know that his friend was scheming something again. And any schemes meant pain for anyone he had in mind. He could only hope now that_ she_ would come soon, or he would become unstoppable. _Blessed it be thee, who hath attained the devil's endless temptation. May thy soul rest in peace. _

…

Tsuna felt a shiver creep up his spine, slowly but surely crawling to his neck. He froze momentarily, warranting Haru's and his mother's worried stares.

"Are you alright, Tsu-kun?" The brunet nodded hesitantly. Really, he wished he was.

* * *

><p>*For the meanings of the attributes, I looked them up the net and rephrased some. I credit the person who posted that. What do you think everyone? Please <strong>R&amp;R! :) <strong>


	3. Pompous Blue

**A/N: READ. THANKS. ROYCE. **Greetings everyone! It's been some time, right? Haha anyway, thank you so much for supporting this series. I've always wanted to write a **10027 **fic, and now I'm making that small dream come true. For those who are asking, yes, this is a romance fic too, aside from friendship, ok? I hope that you continue reading and reviewing this story. Aside from 'Fleeting Chances' and 'Babysitting Days,' I love this series as well. I like all my stories, but I favour some of them, just like this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Pompous Blue<strong>

For Tsuna, that day brought forth perpetual bliss. He had the best sleep he had in ages. It must be because it took so much time to fix Haru up, and his body was still trying to cope even if three days had already passed. It sounded a bit ludicrous but he never slept after ten in the evening. Well, he didn't regret helping his friend out. Tiring as it was - making those butterfly wings, and adding a few more patterns on Haru's dress - it was actually fun.

All the colors he thought of to represent the theme, and the person who would be willing to represent them…everything just flowed in his mind like a vivid picture ready to be painted. The colors of the rainbow always captivated him, and without intending to, every color had created an image—a characteristic each should possess.

All of these only came in passing though, that's why it came as a surprise to him when Haru came back that day bearing good news. He never expected to win but he didn't take Haru's favour lightly. His eyes softened remembering his friend's delighted face. At least, Haru would be able to make more memories, before she left Namimori completely. Tsuna breathed in, and out deeply, before taking the covers off his lithe form.

He slipped out of bed, and stretched while taking a quick glance at his bedside clock, noting with mild disbelief that for once, he would not be late. It would be the perfect time to return the cow's head he had yet to return. Really, how could he keep on forgetting to return the head? Right.

That day when he was 'supposed' to return it, he remembered that the art supplies he ordered in advance arrived that day. The excitement clouded all else, and that was the end of it. The weekend came around after the pageant, and school was closed during the weekends. Well, not really, but the student council and other councils were busy for the field trip. Uninvolved students would just get in the way.

The field trip would commence two days from now, and students were required to come to school today for briefing, and other reminders the teachers would have for the students. Summer school, make-up tests, and the like. Tsuna already had a feeling, that he would be attending summer school after the field trip, he flunked most of his subjects, after all.

However, the day before the field trip would be an off-day, allowing all students to prepare for the month-long trip. Tsuna stared at his window, a sigh spewing from his lips. He really wasn't excited for the field trip. Sure, Haru was there, but he still didn't want to go. The only good thing about this trip was new material for his paintings. A different environment could prove to be inspiring. A small smile formed on his pale lips. Yeah, that could be good too.

…

Today was definitely not a good day. Not for one Shoichi Irie that is. He watched as his friend interrogated a poor, passing student, scaring him into oblivion.

"So...you still haven't found the cow's head, Hisaka-kun?" As per usual, Byakuran was smiling but even an idiot would know that their president was irritated, impatient even.

"H-Hai! B-Byakuran-sama, w-we s-still can't find the c-culprit, s-sir!" The poor guy even saluted while he shivered under the president's gaze.

"I see…be sure to find it today, alright Hisaka-kun?" Byakuran's eyes suddenly opened, staring him down as if he was the most insignificant being to walk the earth, and Shoichi could only sigh and shake his head. For some reason, Byakuran had been _edgy _if that was the right term for it. He didn't even know what made their usually carefree and composed - maybe a bit corrupted - leader in a state of chaotic mayhem. Well, for them it was, for Byakuran, however, it was just a simple means of releasing tension.

"Y-Yes, B-Byakuran-sama! W-We w-will f-find h-him s-soon a-and p-punish h-him!" At this, his friend's eyes flashed, the usual smile plastered on his lips disappeared in an instant, and Shoichi knew the poor student was already palpitating out of fear. To be honest, even as Byakuran's childhood friend, he was still unsettled by many of his characteristics. And being subjected to his full attention, _especially _when he was _not _in a good mood, could equal death via mental breakdown. He could only pity the guy actually, not that he could do anything else. Their president was still his superior, after all, no matter his eccentricities.

"Hmm…punish him, you say? That wasn't what I ordered, ne Hisaka-kun?" Said teen nodded viciously, his eyes wide as saucers, and sweat dripping from every pore of his body. Alas, the power of Byakuran's intimidation was already at its work, and Shoichi knew more than anyone else, that this young man would need counselling after. Then, another dispute would arise between the guidance council and the disciplinary committee, all because their president just felt like doing so.

"W-We'll b-bring h-him b-back u-unharmed, s-sir!" Byakuran's dark features disappeared in an instant, his closed eyes curved into crescents, and a grin appeared on his face. Sometimes, the redhead could only wonder what it would be like if his friend ruled the world. And for reasons unknown to him, he always felt that it would lead to world domination, maybe, destruction too.

"Good boy, now, be off and be sure to bring back good news by the end of the day." Hisaka saluted before bowing ninety degrees - his sign of respect - before promptly running out of the council room as if his life depended on it. His superior chuckled behind him. He turned around to see him stuffing his mouth with marshmallows, while merrily humming away. Shoichi sighed and shook his head. Working—no, knowing this man would be the death of him someday, he was sure of it.

"Byakuran-san, you shouldn't do that to our students." He said exasperatedly. The white-haired man only smiled at him, as if he was innocent, when every single one of them knew, he was at fault. Not that anyone would dare say that to his face. The door suddenly slammed open, and in came Dino, the chairman of the disciplinary committee.

"Oi Byakuran, I know what you're doing. But stop involving the students, damn it!" He slammed his hands on the table, his eyes burning into his, and the president only smiled.

"Ara, Dino-chan, what's the matter?" He stuffed another marshmallow in his mouth as Dino's eyebrow twitched, another marshmallow in Byakuran's mouth, and a vein in his forehead twitched, and another…

"Kyoya will kill me if the students become more chaotic than they already are!" Byakuran pleasantly smiled, and if it weren't for Dino's pride, he would have cried buckets in front of his so-called friend.

"It's not my fault that some people are incompetent, ne Dino-chan?" The blond Italian groaned, and slid down the desk, his whines about injustice resounding in the room. Shoichi watched them with tired eyes. It was another long _long _day for the student council and for him as well.

…

Tsuna knew he looked absolutely stupid, sneaking in and out of the hallways of his school. But he didn't have a choice, now did he? With the long absence of the cow's head from the theatre club, someone was bound to find out that it was missing.

From what he knew, the theater club's adviser, Skull-sensei, always made sure that every piece was accounted for. To think he even transformed one of the dresses into one of his impromptu creations, and now the head…he could only imagine the load of trouble he'd land himself in if he didn't return this soon.

Tiptoeing towards another hallway, he knew he was close, and just a few more classrooms to pass along the way. It was only to his luck that he did wake early and only a few students were milling about. His classroom, the music room, the journalism club room, and then the theater club's room. A few more steps and he was home free. Tsuna surveyed the vicinity once again before running full sprint. He can't let himself be caught.

The disciplinary committee members were a bit on the harsh side when someone disobeys the rules. Running along the hallways was a crime too, and he did not want, for the life of him, to meet the infamous Hibari Kyoya. _Whoever he is, I don't need to know him. _Tsuna's breath was already coming out in short gasps. He never was good in physical education, and he wasn't going to start being good now.

The brunet felt his adrenaline rising, the excitement of achieving his goal, and the fear of getting caught, seemed lost to him, once he saw the theatre club in sight. He stood before the door, gasping and panting for breath, his right hand over his chest. He breathed a sigh of relief, seeing as no one else but him was there. As quietly as he could, he slid the door open, careful not to rattle the door too much before sneaking in, and placing the cow's head where he first saw it. Tsuna sighed, his breathing now normal.

"This is really too much trouble."

"You think so?" His eyes widened, surprised at the sudden voice. Tsuna knew this unknown person was behind him, and he was almost scared of who he might see behind him. Internally, he was cursing himself. Really, can life be anymore unluckier than what's happening to him now? Slowly, he turned around to see who it was, and a sense of foreboding came over him when the brunet saw who it was.

"Yo Sawada! I knew it was you." The right build, easy grin, and warm eyes. It was none other than Yamamoto Takeshi.

…

Tsuna never understood what it was that made him the magnet of all misfortune known to mankind. Well, maybe not, but it was close. When he was younger, he was bitten by an unfriendly little Chihuahua, which unfortunately, had rabies. It was a good thing his mother saw it fit to give him a shot, days before. Mother's intuition? Perhaps.

During his early teens, the brunet had the misfortune of falling in a man-sized hole, all because a wild skater didn't see him walking in _front _of him. How unlucky was that? Well, he had more memorable ones but that could hardly make him feel better. He sighed and peeked from under his lashes as Yamamoto whistled away, clearly not feeling the anxiety and fear he was subjected to. People these days really are as sensitive as a rock.

"So care to tell me, Sawada. You were the one who did all those things for Miura, ne?" The black-haired teen's hazelnut eyes were focused solely on him. When most of the time, he looked laid back, right now though, it was the complete opposite. Tsuna knew that lying to this person would be futile, and so with a heavy sigh, he nodded. With his admission, he knew that little by little, his little secret was being exposed to the people around him.

"I thought so! Gokudera and I knew it was you when you were missing that day." Tsuna's eyes widened and without meaning to, he took hold of Yamamoto's sleeves, stopping said teen from walking further away from him.

"Gokudera-san knows too? Does anybody else know? Tell me, Yamamoto-san!" Yamamoto stared, surprised at the sudden outburst only to smile seconds later. He raised his hand, and his eyes narrowed, when he saw the small brunet flinch, before resting his fingers on the brown, wild mane. He ruffled Tsuna's hair leisurely, mildly surprised that it was soft and felt the exact opposite as it looked.

"Calm down, Sawada. From what I can remember, only Gokudera and I noticed. Well, Miura too, considering you fixed her up again for the pageant." Another failure which doubtfully came from his less than spectacular decision to go home early that day. Seriously, if he was confronted one more time about his secret, he'd change schools.

"To be honest, I was really impressed, Sawada. Gokudera won't admit it though, but even he was stumped during the pageant. Haha." Yamamoto laughed cheerfully, and it took only a moment for Tsuna to realize what it was that bothered him so much about this person. Being an artist, though he himself did not acknowledge that he was, one must be in tuned with his surroundings.

To be able to understand the delicacy and every detail of the subject being painted, a certain level of sensitivity must be attained. That rare skill to be able to understand and sympathize with his object of interest, and be able to show that with his work, it was a feat not many can achieve.

Tsuna didn't know if he had it though, but being able to perceive beautiful things comes with a level of understanding of what was beautiful. Right now wasn't any different. For reasons unknown to him, he had been able to accurately gauge the things around him, people included. His mother knew that and always told him that it was an essential part of being an artist. It may or may not be true, but Tsuna was sure of one thing.

"Y-Yamamoto-san?" He smiled at him and the brunet could feel himself cringe.

"…f-forcing y-yourself…is it that easy?" Tsuna bit his lower lip in uncertainty when he saw his eyes widen. What if Yamamoto hits him like all his other bullies? He looked down before bowing low.

"I-I'm sorry, please don't mind what I said. And please don't tell anyone else about this." He said all this in a rush of jumbled words, before promptly running towards his classroom. Yamamoto was left standing along the hallway, his hair hiding his eyes from view. With trembling fingers, he covered a part of his face, chuckling into his hand.

"Haha. That caught me totally off-guard. You're so sly, Sawada." He shook his head, and closed his eyes tight, his brows furrowing as he did. He sighed heavily before smiling small; he opened his eyes, and turned to the window beside him. He looked at the sky, his features pained.

"The limitless sky, huh?"

…

"Alright class, first and foremost, congratulations! Our class actually won! A special thank you to Miura Haru for all her efforts!" Their teacher clapped excitedly, as did everyone else in the vicinity, except for Shina though. Well, Tsuna knew she never really liked Haru. What with her constant snide remarks, and opportune moments of embarrassing his friend. At least now all she can do is sulk, since everyone in class now valued Haru due to her win.

"Now then, as you know, the field trip is in Osaka, but the principal won't let us tell you where it is exactly." A series of groans were heard, and their teacher could only smile amusedly. "But! We are going to the sea, so do not forget to bring your swim suits." The girls squealed excitedly, while Tsuna just wanted to drown himself in sleep. _Swimming? I'm doomed. _For a sixteen year old boy, not knowing how to swim was embarrassing, and now all of his classmates were going to know his shameful incapability.

"It will be a month long field trip so I advise that you bring enough clothes to last you the whole duration of our trip. Be mindful that the councils have prepared exciting games, and recreational activities for the trip. You can buy clothes there too, but don't waste too much money. Also, breakfast, lunch, and dinner are already provided so just bring your necessities. Right, the school administration had decided that you can only bring your cameras and cell, and nothing else."

Cries of protests were heard once again, and to Tsuna, it was all lost to him. He didn't even have a phone _or _camera. He never really saw the need for it, and he didn't have the heart to ask his mother for something so expensive. His art supplies were costly enough.

"The chances of everyone losing expensive gadgets like that are high, you know, especially with you guys." Their teacher said mischievously, and all his classmates could do were to whine at the unjust decision.

"Don't forget to come here by eight in the morning. We'll do a head count and then we leave by bus towards the airport. The estimated time of arrival will be about 12 noon. So for those who get easily get nauseous, please don't forget to bring your own medicine. And please don't forget to pass the data sheets and affidavits I passed around. Have your parents sign them and submit them to me when you come on Wednesday. Failure to submit these requirements would mean that you can't come to the field trip. Everything clear?" A chorus of agreement was heard, and it took only a moment for their teacher to realize something amiss.

"Oh right, Gokudera Hayato isn't in today. Who would be kind enough to come by his house after school and give him these papers?" A hand shot up right away and Haruka smiled.

"Alright, Yamamoto Takeshi, it is." He grinned before opening his mouth.

"Sensei, will it be alright to bring Sawada with me?" Tsuna's eyes widened, clearly showing his surprise.

"Eh?" He stared at Yamamoto, dumbfounded. Clearly, he wasn't expecting that, neither did his classmates as well. Their teacher only smiled and nodded.

"Sure, it would be better if two of you go." The brunet really wanted to protest but before he could, their class was already dismissed, giving way to another teacher's class. Yamamoto turned to him, a smile plastered on his face, and he smiled hesitantly in return. He isn't planning to hurt him now, is he? Well, whatever it was, he'd just have to run away before he plans to do so.

…

"You're quite irritable the past few days, Bya-chan." Bluebell laughed at him, clearly entertained by the situation. He didn't even need to respond, his marshmallows were more than enough company for him.

"Don't be like that, Bluebell. Byakuran-sama is a very busy person. You wouldn't even know half of the things he is doing." She glared at him, but Kikyo only smirked. She was a brat through and through.

"Byakuran-sama, a very interesting source had informed us that you're searching for someone. Would you like us to take over?" Mauve eyes stared at him, and Kikyo bowed low. His chair creaked beneath his weight as he stood. Byakuran looked out from his window, watching as students went about. School was already over, after all. He turned to his loyal followers, his eyes open, and his countenance tense before his eyes closed, and a smile appeared on his face.

"Maa, there's no need for that, Kikyo-chan. I'm just letting that person enjoy his time. It won't be long before I let all of you do as you please." They bowed before him, and he smiled in return, his right hand waving them away.

"Now, now, be off and prepare for the school's field trip. Besides, I'll be meeting Hisaka-kun soon. I want to know if he found the rat yet." Kikyo and Bluebell exchanged smiles. It really was pitiful how that young man would turn out after their meeting with their leader. Shoichi, though not involved with his president's posse, could only think the same.

"As you wish, Byakuran-sama." They bowed once again before filing out of his room. He sat down, his legs crossed before him, as he leaned on his chair, and waited for the inevitable to come.

"Byakuran-san, please don't do what I think you're about to do." Shoichi pleaded across from him. He turned to him, a smirk dancing on his lips. Really, after all these years, his childhood friend still knew him through and through. Well, maybe, not thoroughly enough.

"Don't worry, Sho-chan. It wouldn't take long. Besides, I have a date with the councils and Kokuyo after this." The redhead sighed. Another headache forming, causing him to pinch the bridge of his nose. _Oh god, the horror. _It was time for _that _meeting again, and he hated said gathering. It was the most abhorred meeting in the school year, and to think it happened _five _times a year.

In their school, aside from the countless events and the field trips, there were also meetings that involved all councils, and Kokuyo as well. Kokuyo was a neighbouring school with the same traditions as theirs, meaning they had five field trips as well. With the principals of Namimori and Kokuyo high schools' close relationship, the field trips of these two schools were bound to occur the same day, place, and duration. And that's why Shoichi Irie hated these meetings.

Kokuyo's and Namimori's councils are not exactly tight knit. It was safer to say, that none of the councils got along well. For some reason, Byakuran loved picking fights, and the vice chairman of the disciplinary committee hated the student council president of Kokuyo.

The senior teachers sometimes butted heads with the other school's teachers as well. Take Reborn-sensei, and the Kokuyo's science teacher, Verde. It wasn't even funny how the meeting always ended with the room in complete disaster. That just adds up to the financial reports he had to write up. How he hated being in the student council at times.

A knock on the door alerted them of a person's presence, and he answered with a small 'come in.' The door opened slowly, and Hisaka stood there, his form shivering, and eyes looking at everything but them. Shoichi could only look in pity when their president spoke.

"Welcome Hisaka-kun, I presume you bear good news?"

…

Peeking from around the corner, Tsuna sighed in relief when he didn't see him. He looked around him once again, before stepping away from the lockers, hurriedly walking towards the school gates, only to be pulled back from the cuff of his uniform.

"Haha. Found you, Sawada. You can't just leave me. Haruka-sensei told us to go together, right?" Yamamoto smiled at him, and for Tsuna, he just wanted to run away and hide. What if he decides to hurt him for what he said to him a while ago?

"Come on, we need to stop by the drugstore. We can't keep Gokudera waiting." Amidst their walk, Tsuna stopped abruptly. His gaze questioning, and Yamamoto had no qualms in answering his silent query.

"He's sick, apparently he ran home yesterday when it was raining cats and dogs. His sister is away for business, and so he's apparently home alone." The brunet opted not to say anything in return, not that he could. How does he even broach the subject without making it seem awkward? He was never good in talking to people, most especially now when the person he was with was way out of his league. Why was Yamamoto even talking to the likes of him? It didn't make sense at all.

Inside the drugstore, they parted ways, Yamomoto towards the counter and him, by the grocer's aisle. Tsuna sighed as he looked around, before his eyes caught sight of the store just across the street. Looking behind him, he saw Yamamoto waiting in line for his order to be processed. It would take time before he actually finished buying Gokudera's medicine. With a determined nod, Tsuna marched out and walked towards the store that caught his eye.

Yamamoto looked around him, his disappointment showing on his face clearly. All he did was line-up and buy Gokudera's medicine, and now his companion was nowhere to be found. He sighed and ruffled his hair, the packet of medicine clutched tightly in his hands. Well, he was being a bit forceful with the kid, maybe he ran away because of that? _Must be. _And here he thought, Gokudera could use some company. He walked out of the drugstore, before stopping abruptly, when a voice called out from behind him.

"Y-Yamamoto-san! I'm sorry for leaving you there. I just thought since Gokudera-san was sick, he wouldn't be able to cook for himself. I bought some rice for porridge. If he doesn't have an appetite, some jellies and pudding would be enough I think…" Yamamoto started to drone out Tsuna's rambling, as he stared at him intensely. For someone he forced to come, he would do something like this? He looked down, his hair shadowing his eyes once again.

"Ano…Y-Yamamoto-san?" Instead of answering, Yamamoto laughed out loud. His face covered by his hand, and Tsuna could only look at him at a loss, as to what he did, that made him so amused. Mustering his strength, Yamamoto stifled his chuckles, and sincerely smiled at Tsuna, eliciting a faint blush from his cheeks.

"You really are good, Sawada."

…

"Care to tell me again why _you _and that _brat _are here?" Tsuna flinched at the harsh tone. For someone who was sick, Gokudera still knew how to scare people off. He looked worse for wear with his usually slick hair sticking out everywhere, and his stylishly cool clothes were crumpled. A cooling band was stuck to his forehead, and though it could warrant his death wish, a small chuckle escaped his lips. A glare was immediately directed at him, making him squeak and hide behind Yamamoto.

"Haha. Don't be like that Gokudera. We were asked by Haruka-sensei to bring you these papers for the field trip. I brought you medicine while Sawada brought you food. I think he wants to cook for you." They were both staring at him now, and Tsuna never felt so awkward in his life. Sheepishly, he held up the brown bags filled with food in front of his face.

"I-I t-thought t-that you might not be able to cook for yourself in your condition, G-Gokudera-san." Said teen sat on his bed heavily, his eyes boring holes into his form, and it took all of the brunet's willpower not to leave that instant.

"You think I'm weak?" Gokudera growled out and Tsuna furiously shook his head.

"N-No! I-I didn't m-mean that! I was on—just please let me cook for you!" He said in a rush, and closed his eyes tightly, his hands trembling slightly as he held onto his groceries. Both males didn't miss that, and in spite of himself, Gokudera acquiesced.

"Fine. Make sure that's edible, brat." Did Tsuna just hear right? He stared at Gokudera for a bit longer before shifting his gaze towards Yamamoto who was smiling at him. He didn't know why but his heart swelled for a moment, and a small smile formed on his lips, one that many people didn't see. No one talked to him after all. He looked at them with an expression of gratitude as he smiled from the heart, surprising them both.

"Hai!" They watched as the brunet turned around and ran for the kitchen. They didn't need to worry about him navigating around the house. This was only a two bedroom apartment, after all. The door closed unceremoniously, and Gokudera lied down, his gaze on the ceiling.

"Why the hell did you bring him here, you fucker?" Yamamoto laughed, amused. Really, even a fever wouldn't be able to soften up his friend's language. He sat down by the door, and leaned his tired body on the cold wall. He propped up one knee as his eyes stared at the ceiling as well.

"I confronted him today, but I was the one who got busted instead." Gokudera tsked, a smirk forming on his face.

"Found out you're a faker?" Yamamoto laughed before shaking his head.

"Didn't know I was that obvious. Am I really, Gokudera?" He closed his eyes, his brows furrowing as he frowned.

"You're not. I'm just not blind, and it seems that the brat isn't as well." Yamamoto smiled, his eyes darkening before closing them in dismay. He didn't even know what to say in return, and it seems it wasn't needed as well. Their friendship wasn't built from measly words after all. It was built from something more deep. They spent the rest of the hour in silence, and when only Tsuna knocked and opened the door, did that silence disappear.

"The porridge is ready. I'm sorry I can't make you anything more than that, I didn't buy enough ingredients, you see." The brunet looked apologetic, and he could only shake his head.

"That's more than enough, ne Gokudera?" The silver-haired teen only turned away, a scowl on his face.

"Let's eat, shall we?" Tsuna nodded, a small smile on his face, and from there, Yamamoto somehow knew, this small circle he and Gokudera built would widen soon. He just hoped his brash friend would have the willingness to accept that.

…

"We are gathered this afternoon to discuss the field trip the day after tomorrow. This meeting is held only to update both schools of the current status of said event." Shoichi recited dutifully, though he could already feel the oncoming signs of a stomach ache from being so nervous. With the way all the officers were looking at each other, only a pin drop could declare a war between both sides.

"So Mukuro-kun, is your group of wild animals prepared enough for this sacred event?" Taunt number one and coming from their president, as well, and towards Rokudo Mukuro, the student council president of Kokuyo. Shoichi sighed and heavily sat on his seat, deciding just to give up for today, and watch everything unfold. Spanner, an old time friend, sat next to him, looking disinterested.

"Ne Shoichi, you better prepare another financial report after this." The redhead groaned, and mumbled quietly, 'Don't remind me, damn it.'

"Kufufu. I should be asking the same thing, Byakuran, or are your incompetent bunch of followers all just dogs wagging their tails waiting to be petted by you?" Muave eyes flashed before it disappeared quickly.

"Maa, they're loyal enough. Yours are real dogs, aren't they?" Mukuro and Byakuran stared at each other, as if turning away would mean defeat. Shoichi sighed, it was staring and he just knew it wouldn't be long before _they _added to the mix.

"You are disrupting the meeting, herbivore. Do you want to be bitten to death?" Hibari Kyoya, the vice-chairman of the disciplinary committee, has now spoken, meaning violence would commence soon.

"Kufufu. I know my charms are irresistible, but to go as far as biting me, aren't you a bit too forward, Skylark-kun?" Hibari glared, his aura menacing as he stood, and Dino could only stand and try to pacify him as quickly as he could.

"Now, now, Kyoya, Mukuro was just joking, na Mukuro?" A smirk was his only answer before their weapons appeared in their hands. Shoichi wanted to face palm at the irony of it all. Now, many students didn't know of this fact, but aside from popularity and intelligence, there was another requirement for one to be hailed as the president or head of the councils, except for the guidance council that is.

The candidate must be _absolutely _good at fighting. Some students were rowdy and violent, that's why their leader must be able to defend himself. It was only to their misfortune that every single individual in this room was an expert in that field, and totally _hated_ each other's guts. If only Byakuran wasn't the president, he would have resigned from his position long _long _ ago.

"Your students really don't know how to behave themselves, Reborn." Verde started.

"You don't reprimand them, now, do you Verde? Ha, as they say, there is no use preaching to swine." Reborn retaliated, and in Shoichi's eyes, doomsday was already at its prime.

"You're getting clever, aren't you, but it's all just talk, just like a fish out of water."

"I'm surprised your brain still isn't filled with rubbish with all the bull you have to solve with that puny brain of yours." The heat was rising along with the banter and the obvious fight Mukuro and Hibari was starting. Their president just added to the dispute, while Dino was useless as usual. The redhead groaned and buried his face in his crossed arms. They would never be able to finish this stupid meeting if they kept this up, if only _she _was here. A soft tap on his shoulder had him looking up. Seeing who it was had him wanting to cry tears of joy. _She _was finally back.

"What are you all doing?" All commotion stopped at once when they heard her speak. They all turned to her backing away a bit when she smiled.

"It's been a while, everyone."

"Yuni…"

…

"Thank you for the early supper, Sawada!" Yamamoto exclaimed, and Tsuna could only shake his head.

"It's nothing, Yamamoto-san." He suddenly frowned causing the brunet to look at him curiously. Did he say something wrong?

"You know it bothers me when you say 'Yamamoto-san.' It makes me feel like an old man." Tsuna was taken aback; it had been the second time he heard something similar. It was what Haru said to him too.

"So call me Takeshi, instead, alright?" His eyes widened, almost about to protest, when Yamamoto held up his hand.

"No buts, Tsuna. Besides, we're friend now, right?" _Eh? _First name basis now? How did that happen? Earlier that day, he was sure that Yamamoto would want to beat him up for offending him, and now they're friends?

"B-But w-why?" Usually, people would be happy when someone as great as Yamamoto proclaimed that they were friends. Tsuna was glad, of course, but he couldn't understand why. He didn't do anything to warrant his friendship. He watched as the taller teen's carefree features disappeared slowly; his eyes now clear for him to see as Yamamoto stared at him seriously.

"Maybe because you didn't mistake me for someone else." It was a simple sentence with all the explanation he needed. Tsuna was still confused, but he nodded, nonetheless. He smiled small, and uttered in response.

"Thank you, Ta-Yamamoto." The brunet flushed, still unable to do as was asked. Calling someone like him so familiarly really won't do. Haru was an exception, since she was a bit pushy, but he liked her, all the same. Yamamoto grinned.

"Well, that's an improvement, I guess. Anyway, it's already late, let me walk you home, Tsuna." Said teen looked back, his gaze on Gokudera's bedroom, and Yamamoto didn't miss the worried stare. He smiled, an idea popping in his mind.

"Why don't we visit him tomorrow, Tsuna?" Yamamoto offered, grinning at him. Tsuna stared at him, weighing his options, and one won among others.

"Yamamoto…" His ears perked up, his whole attention now on his new found friend.

"I..." Tsuna bit his lip in uncertainty before smiling uncertainly. "…I'll just clean up. Please go ahead of me." He refused to meet Yamamoto's eyes, and he wished that he wouldn't press the matter any longer. He could only sigh in relief when the taller teen nodded.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, then." Tsuna nodded and waved as Yamamoto disappeared around the corner. He turned around and walked inside, not forgetting to lock the door behind him. He raised his hand and rested it on his chest, trying to let his breathing slow down. Now that he was alone in this house with Gokudera, he couldn't keep his anxiety at bay. What would he do if he finds out what he did? The brunet shook his head and nodded determinedly. There was no use regretting now, but first…

"Right, I need to call kaa-san."

…

Yamamoto had this weirdest feeling, that somehow he was missing something. It had been bothering him throughout the night, but he just couldn't pinpoint what it was that was bothering him. It came to him when Gokudera opened the door for him that afternoon. He looked miffed, but for once, his friend didn't shout at him.

"Yo Gokudera, you feeling better?" What he didn't expect was the silver haired teen to glare at him, a finger on his lips, shushing him. He looked at him curiosly, and Gokudera made a gesture that he should be followed. Like a chick to a hen, he followed behind him, stopping before Gokudera's room. They went in quietly, and whatever it was that was bothering him, presented itself to him in the form of a sleeping brunet on the bed. Everything clicked, and an amused grin formed on his lips.

"He didn't go home, after all." Sitting down on a far corner, he stared at his sleeping form, sleeping peacefully amidst the many blankets placed over his form. He sneaked a glance at Gokudera, reading a book; his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

"No wonder you're up and about. Tsuna took care of you the whole night, didn't he?" Gokudera let out an exasperated sigh, placing his book on the low table, before fixing him with a glare.

"What do you think, Captain Obvious? Why the hell is he here anyway? Did you force him to stay or something?" Yamamoto laughed, as much as he could without making too much noise.

"Haha. No, he told me he would clean up and asked me to leave first. Didn't know he would be taking care of you the rest of the night. Pretty sweet of Tsuna, ne?" Gokudera turned away but not before Yamamoto saw the faint blush marring his pale skin.

"Hmnn…" They both turned to look at Tsuna, his body now turned to them, his face clear in their view. Yamamoto smiled.

"Aside from making beautiful things, don't you think he is too, Gokudera?" A grin surfaced on his lips when Gokudera only grunted in agreement.

"Hn."

* * *

><p>Weee another chapter done, so what do you guys think? :) <strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


	4. Piercing Purple

**A/N: I'M BACK! **I apologize for being away for so long. To clear any misunderstandings, I did not, will not, and would never abandon my stories unless something really horrible happens, which I hope not. As to why I was on hiatus for a while, I've been in and out of the hospital for getting sick and other diagnosed things, eek. And well, studies are hell! Genetics, Parasitology, Ichthyology, and Organic Chemistry are not a good combination, damn! Anyway, I'm here now and will be for awhile, though I need to get back in to the groove for it's been so long since I've written anything. For those new readers and for all the comments, messages, and alerts, thank you so so much! I'll be updating my stories soon, so please anticipate it. For now, please tell me what you think of this chapter. Thank you and love you all! :)

**BETA: gracefulsunshine**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR or any of its characters. I am not promoting or disregarding any rules or regulations by posting my story. This idea is mine solely, and if ever be the off chance that this idea could be similar to stories once posted before, rest assured that the contents and way of writing are all mine and no one else's. THANK YOU.

* * *

><p>When he woke up that day, Tsuna knew something was amiss. He blearily looked around him while trying his hardest to remember what he was forgetting, and then swiveled around to look at his bedside clock. The numbers <strong>7:20 <strong>stared back, almost accusingly in bright red, at him. He squinted his eyes, before turning away, knowing it was futile to initiate a staring match with his clock so early in the morning. Besides, it did nothing to warrant his attention. A knock on his door alerted him of his mother's presence and he answered with a sleepy, 'come in.'

"Ara, Tsu-kun, you're awake. Isn't it about time you leave for your field trip?" One, two, three…click.

"HIEEEEE! I'm late!" Tsuna scrambled out of his bed, his crumpled sheets turning into an unintentional obstacle as he waddled out and literally pranced around the room. His mother stood by his bedroom door, giggling. She smiled cheerily one more time, and then left him to his own devices. This had been his unrelenting routine for so many years. The brunet stopped in thought, his hands pulling his shirt over his head.

Nothing had changed when it came to his usual lifestyle, except for maybe, the new people who were added to his life. A brief smile flashed across his lips, his gaze a bit glazed and nostalgic as he prepped one last time for their trip. It was true that, at first, he was neither excited, nor joyful, knowing they would be spending a month away from their town. However, now, a complete change overcame him when he had met _them_. It wouldn't be so bad if he had people he could enjoy it with.

Tsuna looked back, his eyes surveying his room. A head check, per say. It would do no good if he forgot something important. His sketchbook was safely tucked in his carry-on bag along with other art materials that could fit; his oils and other painting materials were carefully wrapped and placed within the confines of his luggage. To be honest, these were the times he was grateful to his father and his almost non-existent presence over his life. If it had not been for his travels around the world, Tsuna wouldn't have anything to place his clothes and other necessities in. He also had never been on an airplane before. It was only to his luck that he didn't get easily nauseous, but the mere thought of the deadly contraption had him shivering where he stood. The brunet turned to his clock, and his eyes widened. There was only twenty minutes left before eight – when attendance would be taken.

"Hieeeee! I'm late! I'm late! Kaa-san! I need to leave now!" Tsuna hurriedly shouted over his shoulder, wheeling his luggage away. His mother had insisted on driving him to school today, excited about his trip. True, he was reluctant to leave her alone, but she only brushed him away, happily cooing over the fact that 'her little boy was growing up'. An embarrassed flush had formed on his face then, starting from the back of his neck, steadily creeping up to his cheeks and ears. For some reason, his mother had been incessantly asking about his two new friends who had walked him back home.

Yamamoto insisted that they walk him back home, after he had shamefully slept on Gokudera's newly made bed. For all his foul language and brash actions, the silver-haired teen was actually considerate. He made sure the brunet slept peacefully and comfortably – changing his sheets beforehand – and waited for him to wake up. Tsuna felt an immense amount of appreciation, aside from shame, for what Gokudera had done for him. Yamamoto just stood by; bringing his good cheer everywhere he went. Sure, their relationship was a far cry from being called 'friendship,' but it was a sure milestone from where he was before. They were talking now, weren't they? Haru wasn't any different.

"Tsu-kun, let's go!" The drive was uneventful and it wasn't long before they were parking by the gates of his school. Tsuna's gaze was stuck to his wristwatch right away, and the brunet could only sigh in mild relief that it was exactly eight. It was better than later, right? He quickly got off the car, before pulling his luggage out, and made sure to remember that his papers were signed and in his bag.

"Tsu-kun." Tsuna peeked from the window, his gaze questioning, before his mother beckoned him to come inside, which he did. He watched as her mother reached behind their seats, before pulling out a paper bag filled with two boxes. The brunet pursed his lips in thought, knowing that he was already late, but he couldn't help it; not when his curiosity overpowered everything else at the moment.

Nana smiled at her son, her gaze loving and warm. It had been sixteen long years since she had sired her only child. Even with the absence of her husband most of the time, she didn't feel any ill will towards Iemitsu. She knew that all he was doing was for their own good, though sometimes she felt that he was hiding some things from her. She trusted him wholeheartedly, and she knew that it would come to her eventually.

She was more worried for Tsuna. His social awkwardness had always made her wonder if she had done anything wrong. Lifting her hand, she pinched his cheek slightly. Nana could only smile when her son flinched but didn't push her hand away. He had always been a good child, and he didn't know how thankful she was that she had him. Her Tsu-kun finally had friends too, and by the looks of it, they would take good care of her beloved son. With a smile, she placed the paper bag on his lap, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"I bought these for you yesterday and ah, ah." Tsuna stopped from opening them when his mother shook her head. "You can open them on the way, Tsu-kun. You're late already."

The brunet's eyes widened. He had forgotten for a moment that he was already very late, but nonetheless, he turned back to his mother and smiled. "I'll see you then, kaa-san."

Nana nodded, her smile still in place before waving her goodbye. A tear dropped from her cheek. Oh, words could not express how proud and glad she was. The hands of her son's 'clock' had finally begun moving again after a long, long period of time. He would be safe, Nana concluded. He had his friends with him, after all.

…...

"Yo Tsuna, wanna sit beside me later?" Yamamoto piped from beside him. Haru quickly retaliated by hugging his arm to her chest, tugging him away from his athletic friend.

"Tsuna-san is sitting with Haru!" Said girl frowned at him while Yamamoto only laughed. Tsuna felt his hand being pulled, and it wasn't long before he was tugged away from Haru's embrace.

"Back off, woman. Juudaime wouldn't be sitting beside you." Gokudera glared hard, yet Haru didn't seem to be backing down. Yamamoto tried to pacify the argument, but it only proved to be futile. Tsuna stared at them, before sighing. For reasons unknown to him, Gokudera had suddenly started calling him 'tenth' after he had 'saved' – in his silver haired friend's words – him from his sister last night.

Gokudera's sister, Bianchi, was…how was it put? Incredibly unique…no, maybe strange was the better word. Aside from being horribly incapable of cooking, the brunet still couldn't understand how she was able to turn food into something so disgustingly purple and foul-smelling. Tsuna wasn't embarrassed to admit that his first try at cooking didn't turn out well. Most of the food he had cooked was burnt and rarely edible. However, under the tutelage, expertise, and patient teachings of his mother, his once non-existent cooking skills flourished marvellously, but he would never be as good as her - Nana was a culinary genius.

Cleaning and other house chores were a different story. Tsuna was too clumsy to learn even with his mother's capabilities. The only reason he sucked was because he was always too nervous to act on his own, and someone always seemed hell-bent on destroying his dishes. They were too salty, too sweet, too bitter, too sour…and other countless things. After twelve consecutive failures, Tsuna had given up cooking in class, and satisfied himself with helping his mother at home.

For this reason, Tsuna couldn't understand how Bianchi was able concoct something so dreadful. No wonder Gokudera always seemed sick when he saw her face. She had tried to feed all three of them those deadly things, which they quickly refused. Bianchi, however, was _very _forceful and if it wasn't for his suggesting to cook instead, the situation would have turned incredibly messy.

Tsuna had no doubts that if they tasted even just a spoonful of her food, they wouldn't be able to attend the trip, and would be bedridden for _days. _Yes, it looked and smelled that _bad. _From then, Gokudera's personality seemed to have turned a complete 360 when it came to him. The silver-haired teenager was still as harsh to other people but when it came to him, he seemed so…_different. _He couldn't even describe it.

The brunet looked around him warily, trying not to shrink with all the stares the other students were giving them. Tsuna knew they were causing a ruckus, but he knew better than that. It had only just been a few days ago when they were all but strangers, but now they were all conversing with each other as if they were long-time friends.

He wasn't naïve to think it was just that. It was also the blaring fact that the poplar duo was actually friends or just simply talking to Dame-Tsuna. Well, they weren't alone. He still couldn't figure out why they would want to be friends with the likes of him, much less talk to him.

"I said fuck off! Don't get near Juudaime, bitchy woman!"

Tsuna cringed when Haru screeched in indignation. "You gay bastard should leave Tsuna-san alone!"

Gokudera stepped forward, barring his teeth towards her. The brunet couldn't help but think he looked like a cat, ready to scratch you till you bleed to death. "_You _leave him alone, stalker freak."

Haru glared hard and it only urged the silver-haired teen more. Tsuna sighed before shaking his head. This sorely reminded him of children fighting over their favourite toy. Sadly, that toy happened to be him, but somehow, he didn't feel as exasperated as he should be. It warmed him, no matter how unseemly it was. This was better than being alone and being brushed off.

"U-Uhm…Haru-chan?" Tsuna spoke, hesitantly but they stopped and turned to him, waiting for him to continue.

"Is it alright if I sit beside Gokudera-kun?" It was the only option left. If he sat beside Yamamoto, Gokudera and Haru would claw at each other like two wounded animals. If he sat beside Haru, Gokudera would unleash his anger at everyone on sight. He just had that feeling the silver-haired teenager _would_ do just that, and Tsuna couldn't risk that. Who knew what could happen?

The _whole_ disciplinary committee was coming along, along with the other councils. And from day one, only one specific rule had been established among the students. _Never _get involved with _any _of the councils. Now, that the classes had been reduced to one per grade level, it would be easier to pinpoint the troublemakers. Tsuna wasn't one to believe in rumours but he didn't want to take chances.

He looked up, only to see Haru tearing up while sniffing with Gokudera laughing at her face. Yamamoto stood by the side, laughing at the comedic scene. The brunet was at a loss, but he had to do this anyway. With unsure steps, he neared Haru, gently patted her shoulder, and leaned towards her – taking their distance in consideration – whispering, "It's ok, Haru-chan. I'll let you see my sketchbook if you want." Tsuna moved away, only to see her sparkling eyes, with a grin gracing her lips. He could only stare at the sudden change in mild disbelief. Girls really were amazing when expressing themselves, aren't they?

"Promise, desu?" He could only nod in slight apprehension before he was promptly glomped, almost losing his balance if it weren't for Yamamoto's fast reflexes.

"You idiot woman! What if Juudaime fell?" Gokudera shouted in anger. Haru quickly let go of him, retaliating quickly.

"Shut up, desu! He didn't get hurt, so stop shouting!" Tsuna watched them, at a complete loss on what to do. He could only lean on Yamamoto, since his energy had drained quickly. Said friend didn't seem to mind and just held Tsuna against him. He didn't even have the strength to move away.

"Are you alright, Tsuna?" Yamamoto whispered from behind him, and he could only nod slowly as he watched them bicker once again. The brunet sighed as his friend laughed from behind him. What a long day this day would be. What more for this coming month? He just hoped that everything would go smoothly. More than anything, Tsuna hoped he would survive this field trip of theirs.

…..

It had been quite rowdy when they stepped out of the school. It wasn't surprising as the students were excited for the field trip. However, it wasn't lost to them how one certain group of people had been garnering attention so callously that he feared for their lives. Dino glanced at his side before sighing, defeated. His second-in-hand was _not _in a good mood. With the countless chattering and crowding, he knew that Kyoya wouldn't last long. As always, they would be riding a car separate from the bus to avoid the 'crowd.' The blond sighed and silently decided that it was time he took matters into his own hands.

"Kyoya, why don't you rest in the car?" Dino smiled, somehow hoping that the other would listen for once. Steel blue eyes met his before Kyoya turned away and proceeded to where their car was parked. Surprisingly, when it came to his daily naps, he didn't argue. Dino watched as Kyoya disappeared from sight before turning to where that certain crowd was making a fuss. It was a good thing that the bus still had not arrived, and Byakuran was out of sight.

Walking closer, Dino wondered if those distinctly familiar locks of hair belonged to people he knew. He walked around the crowd only to grin in satisfaction moments later. _Yep, definitely people I know. _Who wouldn't know of the troublesome second year duo? Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi—outstanding individuals with intelligence beyond comprehension for the former and athletic prowess for the latter.

They had been constantly the talk among the students, even reaching the ears of the juniors and seniors. And of course, Byakuran knew immediately, thus, recruiting them immediately for the councils. They became members all too soon; they didn't have a choice anyway. What Byakuran wants, Byakuran gets. Gokudera was part of the Student Council and Yamamoto was only part of the other councils. It was confusing but one could say that the Student Council was the tree and the councils were its branches.

Their extraordinary school employed a scheme of power different than the norm. The Student Council, you could say, was the ultimate bearer of said power with many branches as its hands. The councils or hands per say were the logistics committee—they were only mobilized when there were events in the school for they manage mostly the whole of the workings of the event.

The student representative committee consisted of the representative of every class in each year level. The student morale committee consisted of people who had considerable amounts of popularity among the students, since they had the capabilities to influence and encourage other students to do what the student council dictated.

There was also the student advisory committee—the council directly responsible for the student council, meaning they were the right-hand of the student council president, and the mediators for other schools. Last but not the least, the disciplinary committee—the council that exacted punishment on the law breakers. Aside from the confusing social structure, the members of the student council were the heads of the councils.

It would mean that the heads of the committees answered directly to the student council president. The positions went as followed: Byakuran—president and commanding officer of all councils, Shoichi Irie—vice president and head of the logistics committee, Yuni—secretary and leader of the student representative committee, Gokudera Hayato—treasurer and student morale committee president, although Yamamoto did most of the committee duties since Gokudera wasn't the most patient person around, Kikyo—the social chairperson and student advisory committee head, and Dino Cavallone—historian and disciplinary committee chairman. The Guidance Council was a separate entity and Yuni was also a part of it, though their teacher, Lal, was its adviser.

Unfortunately for Dino, he was assigned with the task of recruiting the dynamic duo ever since Byakuran first laid his eyes on them. He only had one complaint after everything came to an end and the impossible task of luring them in the lion's den had been completed – he did not _want_ to do it again. _Ever. _For the blond Italian, he had never been as beaten as he had when it came to those two, though he did not regret any of it. If anything, he was grateful, since Yamamoto was such a diligent worker when he found something interesting, while Gokudera was just too smart for his own good. It had been an almighty combo bagged in the form of this troublesome, inseparable pair of second years.

Making them work as he bid was the trick of the trade, and after a year of pestering the isolated teens, Dino was finally able to crack a miniscule part of their barrier. So seeing them now, acting like their usual selves without pretences whatsoever out here in the open, and interacting freely with other people was very, _very _surprising indeed, especially since the people they were with were considered the 'outcasts' of the school. Dino frowned, his handsome features unmarred in the slightest, as he tried to browse through his mental library of the students' names. His golden brown eyes lit with recognition in a matter of seconds.

Miura Haru, the girl who had won the pageant a few days ago, and…_Sawada Tsunayoshi_, the school's number one loner and bully-magnet extraordinaire? There were many things Dino questioned in life but not once did he find himself so stumped that it rendered him speechless. The blond knew that Gokudera would never waste his time on anyone he deemed weak and pathetic. For Yamamoto, his carefree and kind features were just a mask, beneath that was a man as cold as ice. Why would they hang around _him _of all people?

Now, he wasn't one to judge, but it was too baffling. It was all too sudden, and by the looks of his fellow schoolmates, this development was unheard of – until now, that is. Dino stared for a bit longer before shaking his head and clearing his mind of his stupor. Well, no matter, it would just be a matter of time before he found out the mystery surrounding that young brunet.

He was not the head of the Disciplinary Committee for nothing, and the historian to boot. Everything and anything that happened to the school—within, outside, and around—didn't get past him. Dino Cavallone was the best informant of the Student Council, well aside from Kyoya and Byakuran, of course. The chairman of the Disciplinary Committee grinned widely; maybe, he still had something he could look forward to before he graduated from Namimori High. _Yeah, maybe, _Dino thought wistfully. With that in mind, he trotted suavely towards his car, his good mood now heightened. Maybe, he would try asking Byakuran about it. _And maybe Kyoya, Shoichi, Spanner, and who else? Hmm… _As the saying went, the more the merrier, right?

…

There was a constant buzz in his ears and if it weren't for his tight grip on the handles of his seat, he would be flailing his arms like a drowning man. Tsuna closed his eyes tightly, his body quivering with the force of his grip on the metal handles, while he tried to convince his lungs to take some much-needed air. He did not sign up for this, he really did not. On a flimsy whim of their principal and student council president, their field trip's destination changed from Osaka to Hokkaido. What better way to travel to a faraway place than ride a plane, right? _Not. _The brunet did not seem to think so.

Alright, maybe, he _was _overreacting, but he had never been on a plane and not once in his life did he find the need to travel on one. Tsuna was not afraid of heights, but knowing that one was in a giant device, about 40, 000 feet off the ground, and it could crash any moment….well, he was downright _terrified._

Sure, even to Osaka, they had to ride the plane, but that would be for about an hour or so. To Hokkaido, however, it would take about four to five hours to reach their destination, and the brunet didn't know if he could last that long. The horrible part about it was that he did not get to sit beside anyone he knew. Come to think of it, the wing he was in did not house any of the rambunctious bunch of people he had come to be familiar with.

The intercom blared on again and the monotone voice of the captain informed them that they were now able to take off their belts and do what they wanted to do. Though Tsuna was shaking like a leaf, and he looked like a man deprived of water—it was a good thing his seatmate was fast asleep—he opened his window. Caramel-colored eyes opened abruptly, and his irises contracted as his gaze was held captivated by the bluest sky he had ever seen in his life.

It was just so _blue. _His left hand lost its grip on the seat arm and both of his hands pressed against the window, his eyes wide in wonder and amazement. Everything was just so beautiful. The sky that he had adored ever since he was a kid was now so near, close enough to touch yet still out of reach. The majestic display of Mother Nature's greatest creation was displayed before him that tears began streaking down his cheeks, their owner unaware of their descent down his face.

None of his art could compare to nature's beauty, and most of all, nothing could compare to a sky's glorious brilliance. The display of colors greatly varied as the day went from sunrise to noon to sunset to twilight to night to midnight, with the cycle repeating all over again after that. A small smile graced the brunet's lips and with a contented sigh, he reached for his bag under his seat, pulled out his trustee sketchpad and other art materials, and began illustrating his new piece of inspiration. All these actions were done and completely unmindful of the mini audience he had come to attract. It was too unfortunate for Tsuna that the person's attention he had unfortunately garnered was not the best among men. In fact, his obliviousness only caused him to attain a new impending force in his life, in the name of one Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. I'm back! <strong>In celebration to this wonderful month of May, please read and review! Thank you ^^


	5. Sparkling Amber

**A/N: **I've been feeling really restless these past few days and my muse has been getting friskier as the days go by. I just had to let her out this one last time before the predicted academic storm hits the whole of my university since the whole week was suspended due to the raging storms. So let me know what you guys think about this chapter. I know the phasing is slow but these parts are needed to develop the characters more for the upcoming chapters. Drop a review or two, will you? :) It will inspire my muse more, I assure you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Sparkling Amber<strong>

Tsuna smiled softly, his eyes beaming with warmth as another part of his drawing lay completed before him, and as always, every detail was taken into account. Living isolated from the rest of his peers, Tsuna learned to observe.

Quietly behind the scenes, ignored by the sidelines, and inside the closed doors of his creative world, the brunet saw everything clearly. From the smallest of details to the most essential parts, he missed nothing. Thus, every detail, from the lines to the whole image, was considered and expressed in his paintings. 'Every single thing counts' was his motto, after all.

This habit he had developed may be one of the reasons why he was able to see beauty and turn that beauty into reality. Many artists only saw the whole of the picture, Tsuna, however, was different.

He made it a point that he understood his object of interest well; even unearthing the deepest depths of his inspiration. He started from the very beginning to its foundation, and not the final product. His mother had always admired this habit of his, but he himself didn't think it was remarkable though.

For as long as he remembered, everything he did was of moderation. _Mediocrity perhaps?_ Lightly, he grazed his thumb over the sketch of one cloud. Just as he did, the vividness of the coal he was using smudged. It gave off the effect of the luminosity and transparency so inherent to those white blobs floating in the sky. His right hand glided fluidly over his sketch pad, every line and figure drawn beautifully, and not a single stroke misplaced.

The tears he had unknowingly shed had dried against his skin, ignored by their owner. Raising his sketch pad parallel to his face, Tsuna's eyes glimmered in delight. The backbone of his would-be painting was almost complete. It was a peculiar sight to see, truth be told, but Tsuna always did this. His starting material was and would always be coal.

To be able to accurately recreate the image he had in mind, he needed to see every detail—the texture, shape, interior, contours, the shades, and the layers. The paint, oils, and colors were added last. They could be likened to the decorations on a cake. It was a strange way of painting, since most of the time; artists used paint or oils right away.

However, just like baking a cake, the batter and the resulting baked confection were more important than the icing. The icing and other decorative ornaments just made the cake more presentable, but beneath all the finery was the simple and tasteless-looking dough. In the end, what is tasted and appreciated would be the taste underneath. It was the same principle for Tsuna, and no matter what others say, he wouldn't change his way of doing things.

Tsuna sighed a breath of relief. _It's finally done. _He closed his eyes tight, his sketch pad tightly clutched in his hands. The brunet could feel it. This was going to be one of his most beautiful masterpieces, and he just couldn't wait until they arrive at their hotel. His paint and oils were in his luggage, after all.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

A voice snapped from beside him. His body stilled, and his fingers lightly loosened their hold against his sketch pad. Tsuna turned to his right, slightly confused, only to flinch away.

The unknown man was glaring at him, his whole body tense, and his lips pursed in a tight line. The stranger looked irritated, Tsuna surmised. He could only try not to shiver in panic, but it was hard, considering the intensity of those eyes. _What the heck did I do?_

_..._

Hibari Kyoya was known to be a light sleeper, and everyone who knew him was well aware of that fact. Anyone who dared to disturb him, as he rested his mind and body, was either sent to the hospital or were incapacitated for a _long_ time. He spared no one, even if it was his damned 'superior'. The light scratching sound beside him had been bothering him for a while, and with a low growl, he opened his steel-tinted eyes.

His eyes narrowed and his shoulders stiffened in response to what he saw. _Brilliant. _It was the first thing that came to his mind. There had not been many things which could impress him.

If anything, he had never felt that kind of 'herbivore' feeling before. It was an obvious waste of time. To be enraptured by anything but strength and power, it was not an option. Right now, however, what he had believed to be useless was rendering him completely speechless.

Clouds...the multiple aggregates floating in the sky were being created right in front of him. Slowly but surely, the sketch of the clouds turned into the vast skies exactly the same as the ones outside the window. There was not a drop of color but even a fool would be able to appreciate the simple beauty emanating from the charcoal drawing.

The gentle curves being drawn to perfection, the light smudges, and the vivid background accenting the brightness of day...everything was _captivating. _For once, Hibari felt something other than the irritation, anger, and indifference. He felt peaceful—calm, one could say.

Silently, he leaned back, letting his shoulders sag against the plush seats of the plane. He raised his hand, letting his elbow rest on the metal handle before leaning against his fisted hand. He wanted to see it. The raven-haired teen wanted to see the completion of the sky.

He wanted more than anything to see what lay beyond that simple sketch. His eyes scanned the incomplete drawing before resting his gaze on the artist. His steel-grey eyes widened for a moment, finally realizing the identity of the herbivore. The initial surprise passed quickly and his lips twitched slightly.

It was an unprecedented turn of events. Never would he have thought that this aggravatingly weak herbivore would be the artist. It was quite amusing actually. Hibari frowned at this. He had never been amused before, and it seems that in a span of minutes, this herbivore had made him feel countless things he chose to forget.

His frown deepened, and he struggled for an answer. A midst his internal conflict, the one causing it was still blissfully ignorant of the impending danger he was inflicting on himself.

For once, the emotions running rampant inside his hardened heart wasn't of irritation, anger, or indifference but serenity—a foreign feeling he had never experienced before or bothered with for that matter. This small and wimp of a herbivore was invoking feelings he didn't know how to handle.

Hibari observed the brunet before him who was unaware of his blatant staring. The herbivore had tears streaming down his face yet his hands did not falter once from drawing. In comparison to most people, his eyes were soft and gentle as he concentrated on the task at hand. Moreover, his gaze was glazed as if he were in a trance, and from the way he was acting, maybe, he really was.

He looked as calm and composed as the sea when in reality he squealed like a dying pig every time he was bullied. How could this person be the same as that pathetic Sawada Tsunayoshi he had always ignored? The only reason he remembered his name was that he was required to memorize all the names of the students.

"Herbivore." The brunet didn't look up and if it weren't for the fact that the fox-faced herbivore confiscated his tonfas, Sawada Tsunayoshi would already be a bloody pulp. Hibari's eyes narrowed in annoyance and he tried once again. This time, however, he begrudgingly uttered his name.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Hibari watched as the brunet flinched and turned to look at him. His hazel-tinted eyes widened and a hint of fear flashed across his irises. For some reason, Hibari didn't like it, not one bit. Usually, he relished the feeling of power whenever he saw fear in a herbivore's eyes. Why was this small and quivering herbivore any different?

"You're disturbing my sleep." He said simply, unaware of the impact of such simple words could have. Tsuna's eyes widened once again, fear once again flashing across his eyes, and he scrambled to sit upright, mindful of his art materials before bowing as low as he could.

"I-I'm sorry, s-sir! I didn't mean to! I was ju—I'm sorry!"

Tsuna stumbled over his words, and tears once again flowed from his eyes, and only now did he realize he was crying. It was from fright, he was sure of it. Who knew what this scary looking man would do to him? Even without his ability to gauge people, the brunet already knew this person had power and authority.

The way he handled his person and the way he stared down at him as if Tsuna was just an insignificant insect—they spoke volumes of what he could do. The aura he exuded was amazingly unstable. What if this man decided that he should be kicked off the plane? Tsuna paled. He did not want to die yet. His mother would be all alone if he did. _Hiieeeee, please don't kill me!_

"Be quiet, herbivore."

There was a definite tick forming at the side of his head. The herbivore's voice had turned into that of a squealing pig he had become accustomed to and abhorred. It greatly grated on his nerves.

However, no matter how annoying this pest was being, he did not find him worth hurting. Thus, it led to another question to brim in his boggled mind. _Why? _Hibari stared down at the herbivore, his mind deep in thought before nodding once. A conclusion had been made.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna quickly sat upright, and stared straight into the scary man's eyes. His mother did teach him, that whenever he was spoken to, it is only appropriate to initiate eye contact. For him, it took all of his strength not to faint from the intensity of those eyes.

"You will be rooming with me for the duration of this trip."

Yes, it was the only logical solution. The herbivore was a contradiction and was confusing. And Hibari Kyoya did not like being confused. There was a reason as to why he was one of the best informants around; it was his thirst for knowledge.

Knowledge was a definite way to gain and cultivate power and Sawada Tsunayoshi was the next puzzle he needed to solve. Hibari stood, his eyes narrowed in agitation. Now, all he had to do was to inform his 'superior' of the sudden change in plans. He glanced at the brunet one last time before walking down the aisles of seats.

Tsuna stared at the empty seat in shock, his mind reeling, still unable to process what happened so suddenly. He blinked a couple of times and his mouth gaped open before closing. A few more seconds passed before he was able to regain his bearing, and when he did, he could only shriek in disbelief.

"EHHHHHH?"

...

"Ne Byakuran, do you happen to know Sa-"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Dino grinned wide, his attention solely focused on Byakuran.

"That's ri-eh?" The blond Italian stopped, realizing something amiss. He looked towards his side, only to stare in disbelief. _The _Hibari Kyoya was in the business class, and that was the shocker of the century. The other occupants of said class all shared the same look of disbelief. _Why _was _he _there?

It was a sort of tradition that the student council occupied the more private part of the plane—the business class. The principal only gives the best students what is due. One could say that the student council and every member, thereof, were as spoiled as they could be. They were not at fault though.

They were just the crème of the crop and only produced the best results, thus, they deserved all the luxury offered to them. Though there was always an exception to the rule, and that was none other than the vice-chairman of the disciplinary committee.

As much as he hated crowds, Hibari Kyoya detested the other members of the student council just as well. The only reason he stayed long enough to be a part of the committee was because it gave him freedom to do what he wanted. Dino understood this well, thus, he and Byakuran always made sure that some part of the plane would consist of only a handful of individuals.

Because the business class was reserved for the student council and other important figures, it was filled to the brim. This led to Hibari being excluded from the business class and placed somewhere desolate in the economy class. The vice-chairman never cared though, so long as he had a peaceful and fitful sleep during the flight.

They only see the violent committee member once they've landed at their destination. That's why it came as a surprise to see _the _Hibari Kyoya before them, his aura as menacing as always. The once lively atmosphere dampened until complete silence reigned among them. Dino laughed nervously; did he perhaps do something to anger Kyoya again? It was Byakuran who decided to break the tension first. He smiled coyly before uttering.

"Maa Kyo-chan, is something the matter?" Hibari's gaze zeroed in on the president, and everyone could only watch the interaction closely.

"I refuse to room with the bucking horse." He stated simply, eliciting a cry of indignation from said 'bucking horse.'

"EH? WHY?" Dino stood from his seat, his face bellying his disbelief. Snickers and muffled laughs were heard and the blond Italian could only sulk and sit back down on his seat. Byakuran's laughed bemusedly, his eyes opening slowly, before pinning Hibari with his gaze.

"Ah ah ah Kyo-chan. You know the rules. Everyone must be roomed with someone."

If it were anyone else, that person would have quivered in fright at being directed with the president's stare but Hibari just met his gaze. The quiet tension which dissipated moments ago, once again returning as silence remained prominent.

Hibari suddenly smirked, taking Byakuran aback, and everyone else for that matter. Not once had they seen Hibari showing an expression other than anger and irritation before. One could say, that seeing him smile like a criminal, was quite a disturbing sight, even for his supposed 'superior.'

"I refuse to room with the bucking horse—"He started but before anyone could object, he continued, his smirk never disappearing from his face, "—instead, I will be rooming with Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari raised an eyebrow in question when he saw the look of disbelief plastered on their faces. A loud clatter was heard, then a bellow of anger followed.

"What did you say! There is no way Juudaime is rooming with a violent freak like you!"

Gokudera was quickly on his feet. His reddened face and barred teeth showing his anger and displeasure. Yamamoto stood quickly, already knowing where it would lead if he did not intervene. He stood behind Gokudera, holding him in place as the silver-haired teen snarled at the vice-chairman. Hibari stared at them dispassionately before turning to Byakuran.

"I am rooming with him and no one else." Byakuran held the raven's stare for a minute longer before his ever present smile formed on his face. Clapping his hands twice, he answered pleasantly.

"Alright, if that's what Kyo-chan wants, then that's what Kyo-chan gets."

Gokudera stared, his eyes almost bulging from their sockets, his form becoming limp in Yamamoto's hold. Then, his eyes flared and within a span of a minute, he was standing beside Hibari, his expression livid.

"What the fuck! You can't room Juudaime with him, fox face!" Gokudera rudely pointed at Hibari, his glare now directed at the Committee President grinning at him. He didn't care if he's being absolutely crass but there was no way in hell would he allow a violent psychopath near his beloved Juudaime.

"Maa Haya-kun, wh—"A hand on his shoulder quickly cut Byakuran off. Yamamoto stood resolutely beside Gokudera, his carefree smile plastered on his face.

"Byakuran-san, your decisions are usually absolute but would you reconsider this one time?" The baseball fanatic said breezily but everyone knew that behind that casual statement was a tone of steel.

Silence. Just pure obstinate silence dominated the entirety of the cabin. The shock of having the baseball fanatic of all people become threatening still had their minds reeling. Byakuran leaned back, his sharp mind formulating theories at break-neck speed.

Everyone waited patiently while some others blatantly ignored the on-goings, like Reborn-sensei. He didn't care about such childish disputes. He slept at five in the morning for fuck's sake. Whatever they were fighting over right now could wait for later _when _he was well rested enough to actually care.

"Alright, let's compromise." Byakuran started, his expression amused yet his voice didn't mirror what he felt.

Gokudera stiffened while Yamamoto stepped back. This time, they knew they wouldn't be able to argue because when the president sounded like _that_, someone turns up missing for _days_.

"Instead of moving Kyo-chan, we'll move Sawada Tsunayoshi to _our _floor so everyone can easily visit him, even Haya-kun and Take-chan. Is that acceptable?"

Dino grimaced, torn between wanting to whistle at the cunning plan as well as flinching at the cruel ultimatum. In just one seemingly whimsical decision, Byakuran was able to cover all bases.

One, there was no longer any need to isolate Kyoya with his newest victim and risk another dispute between two councils. Two, Gokudera and Yamamoto will no longer make a fuss and be uncooperative for the rest of the trip. Three, Byakuran would be able to monitor the new addition to their _den _without looking suspicious. Four, Sawada Tsunayoshi wouldn't be able to refuse. _I fear for you, young one. _

Dino was quite sure that there was going to be another traumatized student by the end of this trip. The blond Italian sighed heavily as he watched how Gokudera was resisting the urge to rip Byakuran's throat with Kyoya and Yamamoto not far behind. _For some reason, _Dino thought solemnly, _I feel like I made a very big mistake. _

...

While the scary looking man disappeared to who knows where, Tsuna deemed it necessary that he should forget what happened and sleep like the good boy that he was. Besides, the past few days had been eventful and his frail body needs time to cope up and so he lay there asleep for at least another two hours.

His dreams were of the ocean and the sky, made more vivid in his head while the sunlight shone bright against his tired eyes. A smile had formed on his face then before the first stirrings of consciousness brought him back. Gentle hands shook him awake.

"Tsuna...Tsuna..." Tsuna groaned, his eyes blinking open. In his vision's blurry state, two names registered in his mind.

"Yamamoto-kun...Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna mumbled sleepily.

They both smiled at his acknowledgment. For the time being, they were appeased by this adorable sight but later on, they both knew they needed to prepare for the inevitable. Pushing the though at the back of his head, Yamamoto held up a packed lunch and dangled it in front of a sleepy Tsuna's face.

"We brought you lunch. The cabin crew were giving them away a while ago so we got yours while you slept." Tsuna blinked at them, curiosity and confusion warring against each other.

"Why are you both here?" Alas, both won and Tsuna had blurted out the question before he could stop himself. To his surprise, Gokudera _literally_ jumped towards his line of sight, almost bouncing at the heel of his feet.

"We both asked for a seat exchange, Juudaime! I told the baseball idiot to leave us alone but he's worse than the common pest!" All these said with a broad smile on his face. Tsuna sweat dropped at his silver-haired friend's enthusiasm.

"Ah, I see...I'm glad you're both here." He still felt drowsy and it was an effort in itself to stay awake but seeing his friends now made him feel the happiest in ages. Tsuna flashed them both a grateful smile.

"Thank you for being here."

Gokudera's joyful grin wavered a bit while Yamamoto's smile tuned solemn as they watched Tsuna's twin orbs fall close, finally giving way to sleep. They didn't try to wake him up this time. Tsuna deserved all the rest he could get if he was going to be thrown in the lions' den later.

"I'll kill that fox face when I get the chance." Yamamoto grinned at his friend's threat, his eyes intent on Tsuna's face.

"I'll be more than happy to assist you, Gokudera."

...

Another two hours into the flight and the passengers of flight 243 had landed safely in Hokkaido's airport. Students and other teachers alike were found meandering through the crowds, hoping to get to their luggage first and file in the bus next.

Tsuna wandered around, lost and completely out of his wits. Without another word, Yamamoto and Gokudera both disappeared once they saw the conveyor belt designated for their flight.

"Where...?" He murmured thoughtfully, his eyes looking at everywhere at a time.

He wouldn't want to miss his friends with all these people. He caught a sign to his far left. **2-D **was clearly written in bright red letters while their teacher, Haruka-sensei, waved the sign happily. Well, if Tsuna was in his teacher's shoes, he would also be happy seeing dozens of students flocking towards him like cute, little chicks.

"Tsuna-san! I finally found you!" Haru swooned, her arms wide, ready to pounce on him. Tsuna readied for the inevitable and dug his feet on the ground when he saw her running towards him.

"You die first woman before I let you any where near, Juudaime!" Like a prince on a white horse, Gokudera appeared out of nowhere and pulled Tsuna out of the way at the same time Haru plummeted on the ground. The brunet winced at Haru's crumpled form. He left the security of Gokudera's arms to help his fallen friend to her feet.

"You ok, Haru-chan?" Haru sniffed when she felt her face throbbing in pain but all traces of pain disappeared in an instant when she saw Tsuna looking at her worriedly.

She smiled toothily and nodded her head. "I'm fine, desu!"

"Ha! Serves you right!" Gokudera sneered at her, his arms crossed defensively in front of him. He wasn't beyond hurting screechy banshees but his Juudaime didn't like people getting hurt, and this woman was prone to violence, so defending himself was next on his agenda.

Like always, Haru leaped at any opportunity to fight back. "What did you say!"

Tsuna sighed as he watched his two friends fight like cats and dogs. He felt an arm slide around his back and drape around his shoulders. Yamamoto was smiling at him while holding up an all-too familiar suitcase in his hands.

"T-That's..." _mine. _Tsuna never got to finish because Yamamoto was already ruffling his hair and refusing to give his suitcase back when he tried reaching out for it.

"No can do, Tsuna. Gokudera and I got it for you. Besides, you're still tired, ne?" Tsuna stiffened when he felt fingers brush against his cheek, just below his eyes where the skin was still puffy.

"I-I...uh...thanks, Yamamoto-kun." Said friend only smiled at him before turning his attention at the comical duo at the middle of **2-D**'s human circle. Tsuna felt his own lips quirk up. This field trip doesn't seem so bad, after all.

It was about thirty minutes into waiting when their homeroom teacher finally called their attention.

"Alright students, we're assigned to bus five. Now line up single file and follow me. No wandering around, hear me?" She warned one last time before herding them out of the busy airport. Tsuna resisted the urge to sigh. Why was he getting impatient all of a sudden?

"Tsuna-san?" Haru inquired from behind him. He shook his head and smiled assuredly at her.

"M'fine Haru-chan."

It wasn't long before they were seated at the very back of the bus with Yamamto insisting all the way that it would make the bus ride more fun if they sat there. Gokudera had grumbled grumpily until Tsuna assured him they could sit beside each other. The puppy look Gokudera gave him was enough to make him laugh and forget all about his worries.

Once seated, Gokudera and Haru proceeded to their usual routine of bantering when he remembered why he was getting agitated in the first place.

"Ah!" His outburst caught his friends' attention but Tsuna was too busy rummaging through his backpack to mind them. His eyes lit up for a second when he saw what he was looking for and pulled out two paper bags still neatly preserved in spite of the constant jostling his bag went through.

"What's that, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked. Gokudera and Haru's verbal fights had long stopped in favor of their curiosity. Tsuna smiled, his eye shining as he fiddled with wrapped boxes inside the paper bags.

"They're gifts from kaa-san." He said simply and silence ensued as he carefully undid the wrapping. When the last of the wrappings were folded neatly on his lap, his hands shook and small tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

"Kaa-san..." He whispered sadly as he unearthed what lay inside the boxes. A pristine, orange phone and a white, touchscreen camera were cradled carefully in his arms.

The single note of, "Make lots of precious memories, Tsu-kun," had him faltering slightly. Out of all the things he expected, it wasn't these expensive gifts in his hands. Just like him, his mother was frugal with money. For her to buy these gadgets, they would have costed a lot.

He sniffed and muffled a small laugh when he felt Haru smothering him with another warm embrace. This time, Tsuna melted like butter. It was good to have friends at times like these.

"We can finally talk anytime we want to, Tsuna-san! I'll be the first on your contacts' list, ne~"

"In your dreams freak! I'll be the first, right Juudaime?"

"Maa, let Tsuna decide about these things, guys." Tsuna watched them with a soft smile on his face when his eyes widened for a second. _That's right!_

"Guys?" They all stopped fighting at his inquiry. Tsuna smiled hesitantly.

"How do you use a cellphone?" The brunet held the other gadget sheepishly.

"And how do you use a camera?"

...

Dino settled on his bed, his back crying out at the injustice of the situation. Kyoya was pissed. More than that, his vice-chairman was raving mad. Thus, he was given the daunting task of carrying all their luggage to their room. The blond Italian sighed, his hands raking though his hair in thought.

"Uh Kyoya?" He asked tentatively.

The skylark lying on the bed didn't move to answer him and Dino breathed a sigh of relief. Kyoya was sound asleep. His amber eyes glowed at that small fact before he quietly slipped out of the room. It was time he looked for that little lamb they were all curious about. Kyoya's declaration of the name in the middle of the business class cabin didn't go unnoticed. And that meant only one thing. The hunt was on and the poor little rabbit didn't even know what hit him. A feral grin curled on Dino's lips.

_You can run, Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you definitely can't hide._

Dino knew he was being unfair, just like Byakuran was but he couldn't find it in his jaded heart to feel guilty. He only had a little over a year in Namimori High and he'll be damned if he didn't make the best out of his senior year. Else where, he knew, his hardy friend was also thinking the same thing.

...

Inside a dimmed office, one man sat comfortably in his chair. His eyes taking in the files scattered on his desk. A small face, a wimpy disposition, and a mysterious allure that had three of his council members wrapped around his little finger. All these things registered to one name alone. Something flashed behind those mauve-colored irises as he leaned back and settled for watching the scenic view of the ocean outside his window.

Well, at least this time, Dino was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Please submit a review before you head out. Thank you. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Completed: August 23, 2013<em>


End file.
